Blood&Chocolate: A new life with the one you love
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: I have read Blood and Chocolate fanfictions before and they're good! but I decided to write my own. My fanfiction invloves Axel! . : Rated M and R/R! I changed the rating on the account of having sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just thought of this story while daydreaming and I thought you would enjoy it. Most of my fan fictions are twilight or Cold Mountain. Well, I want to write a Blood and Chocolate fan fiction too. My point of view of what Vivian's and Gabriel's relationship would be like after Vivian accepted her self and the pack. If you have any questions just private message me or review.**

**Blood and Chocolate: Starting a New Life with the One You Love**

Chapter 1

Vivian and Gabriel lay in the small bed. They were tired form making love and running all night until the sun rose. All you could hear was Vivian and Gabriel's breaths and the birds chirping outside. Everything was peaceful until a loud voice yelled," Vivian get up it's almost noon and The Five is here to see you! Then Esme' whispered, "Axel is here too to see how your doing." With the last comment that came out of Esme's mouth Vivian jumped upright in surprise looking around the room and seeing Gabriel beside her naked. After that everything came back to her, "Mom tell The Five and Axel that I'm busy!"

With that her mom sighed frustrated, "You've been locked up in here for almost a week! You're going to have to come out sometime." Esme then stumped back down the stairs, Vivian laid back down by Gabriel He woke up with the jar of the bed in shock from the movement, and "I don't know what to do with Axel." Gabriel nudged closer to Vivian, "Just tell him and others that you have chosen." She put her head on Gabriel's shoulder, "Your right, but how am I going to go downstairs? My lip is swollen from you biting me last night."

Gabriel kissed Vivian lightly, "Well, the pack will have to know sometime." She sat up and stood up and walked over to her dresser to get shorts and a tank top after putting on clean panties and bra, "Let's go put some clothes on first." When Vivian and Gabriel were decent they had walked down stairs the pack waiting.

Once they had come into view William and Finn dropped their mouth open in shock. Esme' walked back in from the kitchen into the living room and seen Gabriel and Vivian hand and hand she dropped the bowl of chips, "Ah, Vivian I thought that you didn't want to be queen bitch? And your lip! What happened?" Vivian looked down blushing, "Gabriel helped me change back. And, in the process of that I accepted him…" In the middle of the awkwardness Axel walked in and seen Gabriel with Vivian, "What the hell?"

Axel looked like he wanted to rip off Gabriel's head, "Vivian I thought you were my girl. I just came back from jail and now I see you with_ him_." She walked over to Axel in anger and yelled, "I'm not _your_ girl Axel! Maybe I was before. But since you killed that innocent girl at school I don't want to be with you anymore. I almost loved you but your ruined it! I love Gabriel now and that is final!" Then Vivian looked at everyone in the room, "I am no one's girl, expect that man that is standing right there! Do you understand me?" She took a breath and continued, "I've chosen who I want to be with so you can stop your little games!" Vivian was so mad that she started having tears in her eyes then Axel step back and bent down to her feet, "My queen." Gabriel cut in, "Can everyone leave the room please? I need to talk to Vivian alone." Everyone looked at Vivian then back at Gabriel then walked out of the room curious.

Vivian sat down on the couch in anger, "I bet Esme invited Axel just to start something. I can't believe her!" Gabriel sat next to Vivian, "Personally, I think you did pretty damn good." She smiled, "Thanks." Then Gabriel asked, "Do you want to do a ceremony to make things easier." Vivian looked up confused, "I've already proven to myself to the pack what else do I have to do? As far as I know there is nothing else. Unless there something that no ones told me after seventeen years."

Gabriel laughed a little nervous, "Well, it's not a rule or anything it's more of a choice then anything. Between us and no one else, it's more your choice really." Confused again she asked, "What is it? Exactly…." Gabriel sighed, "Never mind, I shouldn't have brought it up. It can wait until another time." Vivian took Gabriel's hands in hers, "You can tell me anything." Gabriel pulled back serious now, "No, I don't want to ruin this. Just wait alright. Let's just wait until the pack gets used to us as a couple. Especially, Axel he looks could kill anyone." Vivian thought of something, "Why don't you punish him for showing you disrespect? Make him run the line on the next full moon, have everyone bit him like we had to with The Five."

He thought about Vivian's idea and said, "I knew I had another reason for choosing you." Vivian stood up, "We will tell him his sentence in the next meeting." Gabriel stood up and sighed, "If he shows up. The last time he had gotten of jail he didn't show up until the second full moon." Vivian said determined, "Well then, just make sure Axel's at this meeting. A loupe-a-grew wolf shouldn't miss any meetings anyway." Both Vivian and Gabriel continued their conversation while walking into the kitchen to get some lunch.

While Vivian was reaching in the refrigerator to get some beef for her sandwich Gabriel said, "We also need to go look for places to stay. Rudy probably wants his house back. And, on top of that I want some privacy. Esme waking us up wasn't that pleasant." Vivian walked back over to the counter and said, "I agree." Then she asked, "What about school?" Gabriel licked some A1 sauce off his fingers, "The Five will have to go. There's no doubt about that." Vivian walked over to Gabriel with her sandwich in hand and said, "I know that. But, I was talking about me. Will I have to go?" He put his arms around Vivian and smiled, "No. You don't have to go. Unless you want too, that just means that we have more time alone. Because everyone will be at work…"

**A/N: I didn't know how old Vivian was so I just assumed. I am going to stop adding chapters to Cold Mountain. The reason is because not so many people are reading it or reviewing. So, there is no since for me to continue with that curtain storyline. Thank you for your support please review and tell me what you think on this story alone. BreakingDawn17**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had gotten some tips on what to do next with Axel and the rest of the story. So here it goes.**

Chapter 2

Both Vivian and Gabriel were standing in front of the pack waiting for someone to speak about them being a couple Jenny came first, "We all knew that this would happen when Vivian fought Astrid last full moon. So, I don't know why you all are making a big deal out of this." Persia stood up fighting her old age, "Vivian has chosen who she wants to be with so be it. Let them be together. After all Vivian is her father's daughter." Gabriel cleared his throat, "Speaking of Vivian's father. As you all know, Axel is back."

Everyone in the room became quiet, "Axel still has to serve his sentence for the pack." Vivian continued, "The last of my fathers commands were "Axel is communed to serve his sentence to death. But, things have changed." Finn filled the quiet room by asking, "What do you mean things have changed?" Gabriel annoyed, "Let her finish!" Finn shuttered and kept quiet. "Now I know that you are all confused about my decision on Axel's sentence. But, I decided to let him run the line on the next full moon. And, you all know what that means. Everyone has to take a bite of Axel's pallet."

After that Gabriel looked around the room and noticed that Axel wasn't in the room. He walked out of the room. Vivian confused on his sudden movement she followed him outside, "Where are you going? We have to finish the meeting." Gabriel turned around, "Axel isn't here. I told him to make sure he was. But, he's not. I think he doesn't want to face his sentence from the pack. Axel remembers his punishment that your father gave him last year. And he doesn't want to face it."

Vivian looked around and she could see was darkness and the sounds of crickets and frogs, "He has to be around here somewhere." Then she asked, "Do you want me to help you look for him. I know his smell pretty well." Gabriel nodded in agreement. But before Vivian walked to the forest edge she asked, "Do we need to go back inside to tell the others?" Gabriel took off his shirt, "No. They're fine; they know we will be back."

She smiled and started to walk towards the forest edge and Gabriel and Vivian changed into their wolf form. Vivian started a conversation in her head, _"I hope that we find him soon. It's getting late, we have to go into town and sign the papers that were mailed to the relater's office a week ago. Things will be so much easier when we move. For you, me and the pack." _Gabriel sniffed out a rock and said, _"Yes, it will be healthier for us. I think I have something Axel's this way."_

There in front of Gabriel was a trial. Vivian knew this trail Axel had taken her this way when they were younger. Once they knew where Axel was hiding Vivian and Gabriel changed into their human form, "I know this place. Why would Axel come here to hide?" Gabriel sniffed the air again, "I guess because, this is where his happy memory's are… that I'm guessing on." After a half of a mile of walking they reached cave opening. There stood Axel a fire blazing.

**A/N: I'm still thinking on how this is going o go. But, I think I almost got it. Please review me and tell me what you think about this chapter! Have a great afternoon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Hope that you like this chapter and I am going to finish up my Cold Mountain Fan Fiction once I finish up on this story and my Nessie and Jake fan fic. Please review!**

Chapter 3

Vivian looked at Axel in shock, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the meeting!" Axel asked sourly, "Who said?" Vivian annoyed, "You know as damn well who told you! The pack was going to tell you your sentence." Axel walked up to Vivian's face, "I already know my sentence!" Gabriel growled, "Get away from her!" He pushed Axel to block him away from Vivian, "Maybe your sentence has been changed thanks to Vivian. But, I don't know if you deserve it after showing disrespect." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Axel to start up again. Vivian moved Gabriel out of the way, "Axel I changed to your sentence to walk the line on the next full moon."

Axel looked up confused, what?! How?" Vivian walked over to the fire her face glowing, "I'm Beta now. I make the orders so does Gabriel. You should know that." Axel kicked some dirt in the fire, "What if I don't want to live?" Gabriel said through his teeth, "Then we can change it. Maybe, you deserve to die." Vivian looked at Gabriel, "Yes, after how he treated me I can defiantly change the sentence. After all I don't love you anymore."

Axel then asked Vivian, "Do you remember this cave?" She walked over to Gabriel and put her hand in his, "Yes that is how I found you. And, it doesn't matter anyway. Don't change the subject." Axel sighed, "I will run on the full moon and suffer." Gabriel then said, "Then it's done. Now let's go the pack is waiting for us." Axel walked out into the darkness first Gabriel and Vivian behind.

While on the way back to the house Axel filled the quiet by asking, "So when is the wedding?" On the question Vivian stopped in her tracks, "What is he talking about it?" Gabriel yelled, "Axel she doesn't know! I was going to wait!" Axel laughed, "Oh sorry, I just assumed…" Gabriel angry, "Well, you assumed wrong. Now go in side before I kill you."

Axel walked into the house Gabriel waiting until the door was shut, "Vivian, please don't be upset with me. I was going to wait until everything culmed down." She laughed, "Is that what you were wanting talk about this morning? Marriage?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Vivian's torso, "Yes…" Vivian cut Gabriel off by kissing his lips and she said, "Yes! Yes!" After the passionate kiss Gabriel laughed, "I didn't even ask you." Vivian joined in with laughter, "Let's go in and tell the pack about Axel." They had gone into the house and everyone was waiting for the news of Axel.

Gabriel and Vivian walked in the meeting room everyone looking at them curious, "Axel just walked in and he looked pissed what happened?" Vivian sighed, "Well, at first he wanted to kill me. Then, I told him about my change of his sentence. At first he was confused but he agreed to walk the line on the next full moon in July." Vivian then said, "That's it you all can go back to your jobs." Everyone left the room except Persia, "Is everything alright with you too?" Gabriel looked at Vivian then back at Persia, "Yes, why? Nothings wrong?" Persia grinned and wrinkles on her face deepened, "Oh, alright then. If you need me I will be in my room." After Persia left the room Vivian asked Gabriel, "Why would she ask something like that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea." Then he smiled, "I want to show you something once everyone's asleep…" He kissed Vivian deeply with love then she asked, "What was that for?" Gabriel said, "I haven't had my ten kisses today." Vivian laughed and then stopped and listened to the quiet around her.

She smiled and grabbed Gabriel and pulled him up the stairs. Vivian opened her bedroom door and Gabriel closing it behind her. The bed wasn't made from the night before when she said, "Wait here. I'm going to change." Vivian then pushed Gabriel down on the bed and went to her dresser to get some night clothes.

Vivian quickly changed into light yellow silk lingerie gown. Then she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her top lip was still swollen form the night before. But, she still put red lip stick over the bite when she yelled, "Almost finished." After Vivian combed through her long blonde hair she walked out to her room. Gabriel howled really low with surprise, "Wow, Viv you look beautiful when did you buy the gown?" Vivian smiled and sat on the bed next to Gabriel, "Esme bought it for me on my sixteenth birthday. You know that was the age where I could start looking for a mate."

Gabriel sighed, "Ah, I see…" But, before he could say anything Vivian started to unbutton his shirt, "Do you remember me saying that I didn't want to go to school with The Five?" Gabriel nodded kissing Vivian's neck, "Well, maybe I changed my mind." He looked up, "But, what about Aiden and his little group?" Vivian finished with his shirt and started with the pants, "That just means that you're going to have to be around the school more often. And with me having a ring on my finger I don't think Aiden will bother me. Along with The Five being there and with you threatening him I think he's scared to even talk to me."

He went back to Vivian's neck. After that they were preoccupied with talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had received a few reviews on the last chapter and I very much enjoyed reading them. Vivian and Gabriel were not preoccupied with talking. They were preoccupied with other things… Here is chapter four.**

Chapter 4

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Finn walked into Gabriel and Vivian's room, "Ah, Gabriel you are needed down stairs, something to do with Axel again." Gabriel woke up noticing Finn standing at the foot of the bed, "Finn! Get out now!" Gabriel quickly covered Vivian's naked body. When she asked, "What? What's going on?" Then Vivian noticed Finn, "What the hell! What is Finn doing in here?" With covers over her body Vivian yelled, "Knock next time! Doesn't this pack show any respect anymore?"

Finn ran out of the room scared out of his mind. When the door was closed Vivian jumped out of the bed angry, "We are signing those papers today! No matter, what happens!" Gabriel lay back down and said, "I want to sign the papers today too. But, Finn said something's wrong with Axel." After Vivian was dressed she angrily ran down the stairs, "Where is Axel?! I'm going to kill him with my bear hands!" Jenny pointing to the kitchen confused. Vivian walked in the kitchen flaring, "What did you want that is so important that you made Finn walk in on Gabriel and me?"

Axel turned around from the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Nothing, I just wanted to do it to annoy you." He laughed. Vivian walked up to Axel and slapped him across the face, "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?" Then she walked out of the kitchen yelling, "Meeting now!" Everyone had dropped what they were doing and went into the dining room with Gabriel walking down the stairs smiling.

When the pack was seated Vivian said, "Gabriel and I are going to go sign the papers today. And, when we move everyone is going to have their own rooms. Except for the married couples, this is the second time that some has walked in on me and Gabriel. We deserve respect. Like you want respect from us. If there is any emergency just knock and we will answer. Don't just walk in and enjoy your view." Bucky then asked, "Who walked in on you?"

Vivian took a deep breath calming down, "My mother and Finn. Esme was the first one to do it. But, then Finn just did it." The Five looked around the room like they were innocent, "That goes for you too all four of you!" Gabriel added, "Actually, I don't want you in mine and Vivian's room period." William looked at Gabriel, "But I didn't do anything to you or Vivian." Gabriel walked towards William's face, "It doesn't matter. The rule applies for you too." Then he started to walk out of the room, but before he left Gabriel said to Vivian, "Let's go. We need to go sign the papers." Vivian nodded and followed Gabriel out of the house.

She had claimed on to Gabriel's bike and said, "Thank you for your support baby." Vivian kissed his neck, "Your welcome. Do you want to get something to eat while we're out?" Vivian smiled, "Yes. I'm starving." Gabriel then asked, "Where to?" She thought for a moment, "The pizza parlor in the mini mall." Gabriel nodded and started his bike. With the rush of the bike underneath Vivian had to hold on to Gabriel's torso tighter. While he was riding Vivian thought to herself, _"Gabriel can take care of Aiden when the time is right. I know he will." _Two minutes past and Vivian was lost in thought she didn't realize that Gabriel turned off the bike engine, "Babe, we're here." He kissed her on the lips.

Vivian quickly came out of her deep thought and Gabriel repeated, "We're here. Are you ready?" She looked at the pizza parlor and then looked back, "Yes, but can you do me a favor?" Gabriel said confused, "Yes… what is it?" Vivian whispered, "This is the place where Aiden and his friends hangout. So, if I see them I don't know what I'm going to do." He laughed, "Don't worry I will talk to him. We need to talk to him anyway." With Vivian already nervous she said, "I want to talk to him alone first before you do. I'm the one who started with this mess. So, I'm going to finish it." Gabriel kissed her neck proud of Vivian confidence.

They had walked into the restaurant it was quiet. It was just beginning to slow down from the lunch hour. Gabriel walked to a table and pulled out a chair, "Lady's first." Blushing Vivian said, "Thank you." Gabriel smiled and pushed back her chair and sat across from her, "Do you know what you want to eat?" Vivian looked around the room and then back at Gabriel, "Don't really know. I think I'm going to have a sandwich with steak and green peppers. What about you?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I can't tell you. Not until the waitress comes." Two seconds past and a young girl that look about sixteen or seventeen asked, "Do you know what you want to drink?" The young girl was only looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel asked, "Do you have beer?" The young waitress nodded, "Then I would like to have one beer." Vivian added, "I would like the same." After the waitress wrote down the drink orders she walked away, "What was that all about?" Gabriel asked confused, "What? I didn't do anything?" Vivian pointed at the waitress, "She was only looking at you. Not me, you didn't notice?" Gabriel laughed at her jealousy, "Babe, listen. I don't care about other girls. You're the only one I want for the rest of my life. Of course I will have girls flirting with me. But, I don't care. I will just have to tell them that I'm already taken." Vivian leaned in to kiss Gabriel and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He said real quiet, "I love you too." Then Gabriel nibbled on Vivian's ear, "Stop, not here." She giggled. The young waitress then came back with their beverages, "Here you go. Do you know what you want to order?" Gabriel lean back in his chair and said, "I would like to have one BLT." The waitress then looked over to Vivian, "And you Miss?" With a little venom in her voice Vivian said, "A sandwich with medium rare stack and green peppers."

The waitress wrote down the orders and then said, "It will be five to ten minutes before it's done." Vivian nodded and handed her the menus that they didn't need. Then Vivian said to Gabriel, "I have a bad feeling about us signing the papers today." He put his hand over hers, "It will be alright. I promise it will, I will never let anything hurt you." They both looked at each other speechless. Then the bell rang announcing that another customer had arrived. But, before Gabriel could look to see who it was their food had come, "One BLT and one stack sandwich. Enjoy." After the food was put on the table Gabriel had a better view, "Oh great. Look who's here." Vivian turned around and seen Kelly at the front talking to the cashier, "What are we going to do?" Gabriel sighed in deep thought, "Hopefully, she won't notice us. But, it she does I guess we will have to see if the meat boy has said anything to him."

Kelly was still standing at the counter and the Bingo walked in noticing Vivian. Bingo looked like he wanted to walked over to Vivian but he didn't. Instead, he whispered into Kelly's ear. After that she looked over to Vivian direction. She walked out of the restaurant quickly nervous, "We should go and talk to her Gabriel. If Bingo and Kelly are here then Aiden has to be here too." Both Gabriel and Vivian took one last bite of their food and gave the money to the cashier then walked out of the restaurant. There in front of Vivian Aiden and his gang surprised to see her.

**A/N: I know I said that I would take care of the moving situation in this chapter. But, I wanted to take care of Aiden first. It's getting good! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Vivian stood like a statue staring at Aiden waiting for someone to say something. She started to walk Gabriel following Aiden then said, "Wait a second, can't you at least talk to me?" Vivian turned around, "I have nothing to say to you." Aiden's face expression look hurt, "Then when can we talk. We will have to talk." Gabriel put his hand on Vivian's shoulder in support, "Yes. Vivian and I need to talk to you. But, not now." Bingo cut in, "What do you mean not talk here?" Aiden said, "This is a personal matter." Then he looked at Vivian, "I thought that you hated him." Aiden then looked at Gabriel in discuss, "Well, it seems like I changed my mind." Vivian sighed, "Gabriel we need to go before the office closes." Gabriel nodded in agreement, "Aiden you can stop by the house. The _whole _family wants to speak to you." Aiden said shuddering, "O-okay. Err; I guess I will see you later then."

Gabriel grabbed Vivian's hand with his and walked to his bike. When no one was in hearing range Vivian asked upset, "Why did you do that for? Inviting Aiden to the house! You've gone crazy!" Gabriel said starting the bike, "Because, it's the most private place to talk. It seems to me that the meat boy hadn't told his friends about you or the pack. Plus he needs to know that we are leaving." Vivian sighed, "It will only be me and you that talk to him. Everyone else can stay out of this." Vivian jumped up on the bike sitting behind Gabriel, "If the pack finds out that Aiden's in the house. He may as well be there pray." He revved up his bike and started riding to the relater's office. Once they had arrived both, Vivian and Gabriel walked into the small room, "Is a Mrs. Brown here? We were suppose to meet will her to sign some papers."

An elderly lady smiled, "Ah, yes. This way please Mrs. Brown has been waiting for you." The secretary lead to a door behind her desk but before she let them in the elderly lady said, "Mrs. Brown, Vivian and Gabriel are here to see you." Mrs. Brown said, "Oh yes, please let them in Lily." Mrs. Brown opened the door wider and smiled, "Here you go. Would you like something to drink? Coffee?" Gabriel said, "No thank you." Lily nodded and walked out. Mrs. Brown waited until Gabriel and Vivian were seated and then said, "I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Gabriel said angry, "What bad news?" Mrs. Brown sighed, "Your Inn that you have chosen has already been taken." Vivian looked at Gabriel worried, "What are we going to do now?" He didn't answer but said to Mrs. Brown, "But, I've already paid a down payment for it."

Mrs. Brown said a little nervous, "I know but you and your wife. Had waited too long to sign the papers. I'm sorry. But there is another Inn that is available." Vivian sighed in relief, "Oh good. How much are the owners asking for it?" Mrs. Brown looked down at a file and said, "It is the same price as the other. It has three stories, five baths, two dining rooms, a garden and a garage. Most of the entire Inn has cabins around the property and the cabins include one bedroom and kitchen and living room in each of them." Gabriel sighed and asked, "When can we move in?" The realtor sighed again, "Five months. The Inn is going through remodeling consideration of the realtor's office." Vivian said to Gabriel, "School is almost over. So, if we do accept this offer The Five and I will be done for good."

Gabriel smiled, "Where's a pen?" Mrs. Brown grinned, "Here's one." She had handed him the pen and added, "Oh, you do understand that Vivian will have to be your partner in the agreement?" Both Vivian and Gabriel nodding in understanding, once the papers were signed Vivian and Gabriel left the office to go home. Twenty minutes or so they had reached the house. The lights were on so Vivian knew that Bucky and Esme were still awake waiting for them. Esme ran up to Vivian and asked, "So how did everything go?" She sighed tired, "Frustrating. The lady said that the Inn that I and Gabriel picked had already been taken." Esme said in worry, "Oh, what's going to happen now?" Gabriel walked in behind and put his arms around Vivian's waist, "Well, Vivian and I just agreed on another Inn. But, it's going to take up to five months before the pack can move."

Tomas and Axel walked into the room Axel then asking, "What is this five months I'm hearing." Esme turned around and said, "It's going to five months until we get to move." Tomas confused, "Why so long?" Vivian looked at him, "The realtor's office is remodeling it for us. It sounded like the Inn is pretty old." Tomas sighed, "Well, at least we can get out of here and start over with our life." Esme smiled and looked up at Tomas, "That is right. A new start everything can be left behind." Esme locked a kiss with Tomas Vivian discussed, "Oh get a room!" Before Esme could say something to Vivian's comment the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Gabriel opened the door and there stood Aiden. Gabriel turned around and looked at Vivian and she said to Esme and the rest of the group, "Ah, Gabriel and I have to take care of some business. So, I'll be back."

When they were outside Aiden looked more nervous than before, "Ah, you're not going to kill me are you?" Gabriel laughed, "Oh no Vivian's alive so no." Aiden took a deep breath and then asked another question, "Why do you want to talk to me? I thought that you didn't want me around."

Vivian looked at the moon and said, "Oh, that hasn't changed. Gabriel and I just want to make sure that you understand something before we stop talking completely." Aiden still nervous asked, "What do you want to tell me?" Gabriel cut in, "We want to make sure that you keep your mouth shut about Vivian and the family. And, we also want to tell you that Vivian and I are moving the back somewhere else." Aiden didn't say anything just listened, "But, Vivian will be finishing school here. The Five is also going to finishing up school too. So, if there are any problems they will be there. I will also be picking her up after school." Gabriel then put his arms around Vivian and asked her, "Do you want to tell him the good news or do you want me to tell him?" She smiled, "I'll tell him." Vivian said to Aiden excited, "Gabriel and I are planning to be married. We haven't said anything to the rest of the pack yet. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this either Aiden."

Aiden said annoyed, "Yes I will on my life that I will _not_ tell a soul about anything." Gabriel asked seriously, "Not even your _sweet_ little meat girlfriend Kelly?" Aiden yelled angry, "I just said that I wouldn't say anything to anyone not even Kelly!" Then he took a deep breath and looked at Vivian, "Oh, by the way Kelly is really pissed at you for tearing her room apart. She is ground because of you." Vivian snored, "She deserved it." He didn't say anything then and just walked off to his voles wagon bug. Once Aiden was safely away in his vehicle Gabriel said to Vivian, "That wasn't so bad. Are you alright Vive?" She sighed, "Yeah, I just can't believe that I had feelings for that jerk. Let's go I'm tired." Vivian still in Gabriel's arms they had went inside the house. When they went back into the house Esme and everyone else had went to bed for the night, so Vivian and Gabriel decided to do the same. They had walked up to their room Vivian just changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. Then she climbed into the bed beside Gabriel when she said, "I liked it when Mrs. Brown said that I was your wife. It sounded right you know?" He sighed once he climbed in bed and Vivian's head on his shoulder, "Yes I did. I didn't even want to correct her on the misunderstanding." Vivian smiled and thought of an idea, "Why don't we tell the pack about our engagement? Things have already calmed down. It's been a week or so." Gabriel thought about it, "If you like. We can tell them together tomorrow with the news on the Inn in Vermont." She lightly kissed Gabriel and whispered, "I love you." Gabriel hugged her tightly and said, "I love you to Vivian with all of my heart and soul."

**A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. It shows that Vivian and Gabriel are trying to get their lives back together and trying to start up their new relationship…. Thanks for the lovely reviews keep them coming. BreakingDawn17**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Annette Curtis Klause not me. Although, I wish it was. ;-)**

Chapter 6

It was mid afternoon when Vivian and Gabriel woke up. He had yawned and seen Vivian sound asleep snoring, "Babe, wake up we over slept." Vivian moaned waking up, "So, it's the first time we've slept in the packs finally come to their senses." Gabriel said, "I know. But, we have to tell them about the Inn and, our engagement." Vivian smiled, "Oh, I almost forgot." Vivian started to get up but Gabriel lifted her out of the bed, "What are you doing?!" Laughing Gabriel said, "I'm taking us to the bathroom don't you want to take a shower?"

Vivian captured Gabriel's lips, "You read my mind. But, I want to go in first then I will tell you when I'm ready for you." Gabriel said confused, "Oh, alright." He put Vivian on her feet and walked out of the bathroom. Instead of starting a shower Vivian started a bath. She had gotten some bubbles out from under the sink her favorite cherry. Candles were spread out and the lights were turned down Vivian called out, "Gabe, I'm ready!" Gabriel walked in and seen Vivian in the tub waiting he grinned, "I see that you had this planned." Vivian said leaning on the side, "Maybe, maybe not. The waters warm why don't you come in?"

Gabriel still had his boxers on from the night before and took them off and climbed in, "Vive, you look beautiful in this light." Vivian smiled and slid to the other end of the tub to where Gabriel was sitting, "Can I ask you something?" He put his hands around Vivian moving her closer to him, "Yeah, you can tell me anything babe." Gabriel lunged into her and Vivian gasped, "Do you want to have pups?" He moved in harder, "I thought you would have never asked." She looked into Gabriel's eyes passionately, "When do you want to start?" Moaning with pleasure Vivian bit his lip tasting blood, "Right now!"

Downstairs The Five were making themselves lunch when Ulf asked, "When are Vivian and Gabriel getting up. I want to find out about the Inn. This place is driving me crazy." William sat down at the table, "You know the rule. We can't disturb them unless it's an emergency." Finn smiled, "They didn't say what kind of emergency." Finn started to walk up the stairs Axel following, "It's not my fault if you get in trouble Finn." They had reached Vivian and Gabriel's room when Finn put his ear to the door listening and all he could her were sighs and groans. Finn smirked and whispered, "They're up." Axel asked sarcastically, "How do you know?"

Finn pointed to the door, "I can hear them. They're in the bathroom." Axel wanted to listen but he said, "No, let's go before Gabriel finds up us listening to them." Finn frowned and walked quietly back down the stairs. When Finn and Axel came back into the kitchen Esme had seen them come down and asked, "What were you two doing up stairs when you know not to?" Finn looked down to his feet, "Axel and I were just wondering if Vivian and Gabriel were up it's almost one in the afternoon. And, I'm wondering about the Inn in Vermont." Esme smiled, "You Finn should live poor Vivian lone alone they are under a lot of stress right now. But, before you ask any questions I have to tell you this, those to young people up stairs making love are the ones that are going to tell you the news on the Inn not me. I'm not in charge of this family anymore." Axel and Finn just looked at Esme in astonishment.

It was about three in the afternoon before Vivian and Gabriel decided to join the pack and retire from making love all in the early morning Vivian asked Bucky, "Is everyone here?" Bucky sighed, "Yes, and the children are in bed as you and Gabriel ordered." Vivian clapped her hands to together and looked at the room and seen the pack waiting patiently Gabriel started first, "As you all know Vive and I had went into town to sign the papers for the Inn in Vermont. They are signed. But, the bad news is we will not be able to move until spring." Everyone started to ask questions expect for Esme, Tomas, and Axel. But, Vivian had put her hands up in the hair ordering them to stop, "The reason for the long wait is because the realtor's office is remodeling it for us. And, by the time it is finished The Five and I will be done with school."

William asked confused, "We're going to back to school? I thought you and Gabriel decided not to go back. Or, let us go back after what that meat boy did to you last spring!" Gabriel yelled, "Do not raise your voice to her!" Vivian put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder to calm him, "Babe, William is just upset about what happened. I'm not offended by it, if I was I would have said something to him myself. And, we have other news to tell the pack don't we babe?" Gabriel sighed deeply, "Yes, yes we do." He looked at the pack and the then back at Vivian, "I had asked Vivian to marry to me. And, she has accepted. The plan is to set the date once we're settled in the Inn." Everyone cheered for the good news of Vivian's and Gabriel's engagement but Vivian quickly settled the noise down by saying, "You all can go back to your duties now. We will celebrate more of this in the morning. We don't want to wake up the children."

The pack had then followed her command. Vivian then too realized that she and Gabriel had the control of the family. The pack finally understood that she wanted respect from them. And, if they give her and Gabriel respect she too would give it back.

Monday morning arrived the day when Vivian and The Five go back to school. Gabriel was down stairs with Vivian when he asked her, "Are you nervous?" She hugged Gabriel tightly, "No, not really I just can't wait and see everyone's face when they see me on the back of your bike." Gabriel smiled, "Ah, and why do you want your classmates to see you on the back of a Harley motor cycle?" Vivian kissed him lightly teasing, "Because, it shows how much of a bad girl that I can be. People already don't like me as it is. So, I want to have some fun with it."

It was lunchtime when Vivian and The Five meet up to see how things were going since they've been back Gregory asked, "Did Kelly cause any trouble with you in English or and of _Aiden's I _buddies?" Vivian smiled, "No, they haven't talked to me today. Which, I'm happy for it. If they said a word to me I would rip their throats out." The Five boomed with laughter. The courtyard was filled with teenagers eating their lunches once Vivian finished with her steak sandwich she decided to lay in the sun. Just dozing off Vivian heard footsteps coming her way, "Hey Vivian!"

She sat up with sun glasses on and seen Kelly, "What do you want? Didn't your boyfriend tell you not to speak to me?" Kelly smirked, "Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something first." Vivian jumped up waiting for her to say something wrong so she could slap her across the face, "Why did you trash my room? And, put those cigarettes on my bed?" Vivian walked closer, "Well, because you knew at the time that Aiden and I were dating. I don't care now what you do with him. I have someone better. Second, I had found those cigarettes in your dresser. You were just hiding them from your parents."

Before Kelly could say anything Finn came running with the rest of The Five behind him, "What's going on Vive? Is this girl bothering you?" Vivian looked at The Five noticing that they came to rescue her or Kelly, "No, we're finished here." Vivian started to walk away but Kelly grabbed her arm, "No we're not." Vivian looked at the small hand around her arm and said through clenched teeth, "Let go of me!" Kelly didn't let go, "I'm warning you. Let go." Kelly then slapped Vivian across the face, Vivian outraged wanting to offend herself. But, The Five grabbed Vivian by the shoulders catching her before she could do any damage.

Vivian trying to get out of Gregory's grip "Go to a pay phone and call Gabriel. This has gone out of hand." The principal had arrived to take care of Kelly Mr. Green didn't even ask questions toward Vivian he had seen the evidence on tape. Gabriel was in the parking lot waiting and seen the hand print on his mates face, "What the hell happened to you? Does it hurt?" Vivian sighed, "Kelly that's what. And, it does hurt. Do we still have some stake in the freezer?" Gabriel put Vivian in his embrace and said, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for you to come back. There is some meat in the ice box." She had sat on the bike, "Let's go home right now I just want to take care of this black eye."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just ****updated on Jacob and Renesmee: THE HONEYMOON'S OVER this week. So, if you want to read it please go to my profile and check it out. Now, here is chapter 7 of Blood and Chocolate: A new life with the one you love.**

Chapter 7

Vivian was in the kitchen getting a steak forr her black eye with Gabriel angry, "I shouldn't have let you go back to that stupid school!" She put the steak on her cheek and sighed, "Gabe, I wanted to go back. So please, calm down the children are upstairs taking a nap." Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at Vivian, "It was both our idea not just yours." While still in kitchen Bucky walked in, "What in the hell happened to you Vive?" She looked at him sarcastically, "What do you think?! Kelly beat the hell out of me."

Bucky said outraged, "You should have hit her back!" Vivian was going to say something but Gabriel cut her off, "She didn't want to start any trouble for the pack. So, Vivian just let her go." Bucky sighed frustrated, "Well, I see your point Gabriel but, you shouldn't have let her meat girl cause any damage." Then he asked Vivian, "Why did Kelly want to fight you anyway?" Vivian put the steak directly on her eye, "Because, I broke into her room and trashed it. But, she deserved it after what she did to me."

He looked confused but Vivian answered before he asked, "Kelly started dating Aiden soon after we broke up and I was jealous." Gabriel and Bucky bussed out with laughter. Vivian now annoyed, "I know, I know, it was stupid. I think Kelly's jealous of me now that I have Gabriel. She likes bad boys like me." Gabriel grabbed Vivian by the waist and whispered in her ear, "Your only mine and no one else's." Bucky's eyes popped out, "Oh, I guess this is my cue to leave."

Both Vivian and Gabirel laughed as Bucky walked out. After he was out of the room Gabriel was going to kiss Vivian at an inch away from her lips Vivian asked, "What are we going to do about my schooling? You know my dad wanted me to graduate." Gabriel sighed in deep thought, "I can call the school and see if they would let one of The Five to send your work home. Because, I can't personally home school you." Vivian smiled, "True, but I love it if you did. I mean, We're the only people that are home during the day. Everyone else is at school or at work. Until we get the Inn in Vermont of course."

And then Gabriel out of the blue said catching Vivian off guard, "Axel has to run the line in three months." Vivian's eyes popped out with suprise not realizing that Axel still had to full fill his duty to the pack, "I had forgot about that. I'm so stupid. We have to make sure that Axel hasn't forgotten. He's probably thinking that he's not going to run." Gabriel said taking the worry off of Vivian's face, "I will talk to him tonight to make sure that he's not forgotten about his sentence."

Vivian smiled and put the steak on the table, "I love you." His smile widened, "I love you too sweetheart." They were locked in a kiss then, "Vive! Are you alright." Gabriel parted and growled, "In here Willem." The youngest of The Five walked in the kitchen with worry, "Your not hurt are you Vivian?" She said flatly, "I'm fine Williem. What's going on at the school? Word going around?"

Williem sat on the kitchen counter muscles ripping from his t-shirt, "Hell yes! everyone's talking about it." Then he remembered something, "Oh, by the way Kelly is suspended for the rest of the school year." Vivian said confused, "What! why she didn't do much Kelly just punched me." Williem shook his head, "There's more." Vivian stood still listening, "After you left. The school decided to do a locker search. While Kelly was in the princpal's office they found alcohol wiskey I think it was."

Socked Vivian said, "I didn't think Kelly was an alcoholic. Or maybe it was for their gang or something." Williem shurgged his shoulders, "I don't know. So, you can come back if you want Vive. Kelly's not coming back until next year." Gabriel said serious, "We've already made up our decision. There's no reason for Vivian to come back to the school if its going to cause trouble." Williem asked, "Then what are you going to do?" Gabriel looked at Vivian and then back at Williem, "We need to to get her school work and bring it home. Vivian can finish school that way. There's only a few more months left."

Williem then asked, "What are we going to tell the school? I mean on the reason why she's not coming back."Vivian annoyed, "You know I'm standing right here! I mean I could speak for myself you know." Upset Vivian walked up the stair to her room. Gabriel looked at Williem and then walked up the stairs following Vivian, "Come on Vive! I didn't mean to upset you." She slammed the door behind Gabriel before he walked in. Luckily the kids were starting to wake up from their naps.

Gabriel opened the door again and seen Vivian on the bed facing the screen door leading to her padio, "Vivian what's wrong?" She whipped a tear from her face, "Sometimes you act like I'm not there. You talk about me like I'm third person." Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry babe. I really am. What can I do to make it up to you?" She pouted, " Your not forgiven yet. Just leave me alone." Vivian looked back out of the screen door, "Is there something else wrong?" Vivian started to cry harder, "I'm five days late." He looked confused not understanding, "What do you mean your five days late?"

Vivian now yelling, "I was suppose to start my period last week Gabriel!" And then it finally clicked in his head, "Oh Oh! your saying you might be pregnant?" Vivian nodded scared, "Yes, and we've only tried once. And its only been two weeks since we've last done it." Gabriel then asked again, "Are you sure your pregnant?" Putting her face in her hands Vivian said, "I'm not sure yet. Gabriel we were going to wait until we were settled." He sighed, " I know we agreed on that Vive. But, think about it. We didn't use protection. Your not on the pill and on top of that you were really really relaxed that night remember?" She nodded, "But, what if I'm not pregnant? Would you be upset if wasn't?"

Gabriel said serious, "Sweetheart, you know that I would'nt be upset if you're weren't pregnant now. We have plenty of time to start a family. Don't give me wrong I would love to have kids. And, I've told you that." Vivian said calming down, "Do you care to go to the store and get me a pregnacy test? Or would it work on me?" Frowning, "I think it should your still human. I be right back stay here."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

Gabirel was walking down the staircase in a hurry not realizing that he ran into Jenny, "Oh, I'm sorry Jenny. I didn't notice that you were there. Excuse me, I'm kind of in a hurry." Jenny was going to say that she was alright but Gabriel was already out of the door and driving down the road. Jenny walked in the living room with a tray of food for the children and seen Esme have the same question look on her face, "What was that all about?" Shoulders surgged, "I have no idea. All I know is Vivian and Gabriel were in the kitchen talking about the fight. And, then she just bolted up the stairs crying."

Esme looked down in her cup of tea and then back up and seen Williem walk out of the kitchen, "Why was Vivian upset? You were in there when it happened." Williem sat down on the love seat, "Don't ask me."

Back in the drug store Gabriel was picking out pregancy test wary on what to choose, "Excuse me Miss. do you know the best test to choose? I've never done this before." The young lady that looked like she was in her twenties looked at the verity of pregancy test, "I would choose the digital. It's easier to read." He sighed nervous and said, "Thank you." After picking up four test Gabirel went to the cashier paid for them and asked, "Can you put them in a paper bag please?" The cashier did what Gabirel asked. Once he was out of the store Gabriel tightly put the tests in his leather jacket and raced back to the house.

Two minutes later Gabirel was back in the livingroom skipping stairs going up to his and Vivian's room, "I got it." Vivian looked at Gabriel with worried eyes and said, "Okay. Where are they?" He took the tests out of his jacket and handed them to Vivian, "I only needed one Gabe. Not four." Taking deep breaths Gabriel said, "It doesn't hurt not taking the test more then once. I want to see if they all say postive." Vivian sighed, "Just remember that I _might _not be pregnant." She took one of the test out of the paper bag and looked at the box, "We have to wait two to three mintues before the results show." Then she asked Gabirel, "Do we have a timer?" Rubbing his hands through his slick hair, "Yes, but it's down stairs. And, everyone is down there. Here I'll time it. But, your going to have to pee on it first."

Vivian took a stagering breath and went into the bathroom with the test in hand. Closing the door behind her she took the test out of the box. After she did her job Vivian walked back into the main part of the bedroom, "Do you want to wait on this test? Or do you want me to take the rest of them?" Sitting next to Vivian, "We can wait until this one is done." Gabriel then set his watch two three mintues waiting for the results. Shaking Vivian kept her eyes on the stick and Gabirel walking back and fourth, "Times up. What does it say?" Vivian sallowed hard closed her eyes and then back open again, "It says pregnant." He started to have a smile on his face but he said, "Go and take the other three. I want to make sure."

She went back in the bathroom with all three tests this time. Already knowing that she was pregnant Vivian still took the rest of the test to make Gabriel happy then she yelled, "They're all postive Gabe!" Vivian ran out of the bathroom and back onto the bed crying, "What are we going to do!?" Gabriel said quietly, "Calm down. You don't need to yell they can hear you down stairs." Vivian said outraged, "Their going to find out soon enough. They probably already think somethings fishy." Vivian crossed her arms, "Babe, it's going to be okay. We'll be moving soon. And, we're already enaged so why are you so upset? Do you not want this baby?"

Vivian smiled, "That's not it Gabirel. It's just... things have gone so fast. Don't give me wrong your the best thing that's happened to me. I'm happier then I've ever been. But, this." She put her hand on her stomach, "Has just took me by surprise. What if I'm not a good mother?" laughing Gabirel said, "Don't be silly. Your going to be a great mother. I'll be here every step of the way. I'm scared too you know. But, excited at the same time. We'll get through this." Vivian put her head on Gabirel's shoulder, "Do we have to tell the back now? I would like to keep this to ourself's for a while. Our little secert."He kissed her forehead, "Anything you want babe, anything."

**A/N: Tell me what you think! There's more to it. But, I think I'm going to wait until next chapter. BreakingDawn17**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9**

**Disclimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 9

It was six weeks later when Vivian was experiencing morning sickness. Every time she would smell the smallest thing when she would run to the nearest toilet or sink, "Vivan sweetheart are you alright? Esme asked. She whipped her mouth with a wet paper towel then rinsed, "I'm fine. I just think that the beacon is just making me sick to my stomach." Vivian's mother looked at the beacon then back at her daughter, "You usually like it raw. What's going on? You've been acting strange for the past six weeks." Vivian shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing. I think that I've come down with something. Like the Flu or the stomach virus." Esme opened the window above the sink and then though the rest of the beacon out, "Vivian, if your coming down with something you need to let Peria's look at you." Before Esme could say anything more about Vivian being sick Gabriel walked in, "Hey Babe." He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Gabe, tell her that I'm fine. She thinks that I am getting the Flu." He looked at Vivian and then back at Esme going with her story, "Vivian's fine Esme. It might just be her working hard. Trying to pack everything up before we move."

Esme sighed frustrated and then asked Vivian, "Are you pregnant Vivie?" Stuttering Vivian said, "No, I can't get pregnant remember?" Gabriel had seen that Vivian was getting nervous and asked, "Why don't you go upstairs and rest? You'll feel better after you lay down for a few hours." Vivian smiled lightly, "Good idea. I am really tired." She then walked upstairs to hers and Gabriel's bedroom but before walking up the third step Vivian asked Gabriel, "Can you go to the store and get me some chocolate? I'm craving it like crazy." He chuckled and said, "Sure baby. I'll be up there in a few minutes to give to to you." Soon afterward Vivian was in the bedroom looking in the mirror at her stomach already feeling a little bump forming. A few minutes later Gabriel was back from the store with two chocolate bars in his hands. While walking to the bedroom Axel had seen the chocolate in Gabriel's hand and asked him looking suspicious, "What are you doing with chocolate Gabriel?"

He stopped in his tracks and said to Axel, "None of your business." And Gabriel the remembered about Axel's sentence, "You still have to serve you punishment with the pack. I hope you haven't forgot. The night we move to Vermont is when you run." Axel didn't say anything just walked off to the other room. Back upstairs Vivian was looking at her stomach when Gabriel walked in, "Babe, you look like an angel." Vivian sighed at turned side to side, "Do you think I'm already fat? I mean Esme already is suspecting something." He put the chocolate bars on the bed and walked over to Vivian putting his muscled arms around her waist, "It's normal for you to gain some weight baby. After all you are caring for two." Gabriel then kissed her neck, "Gabriel, I just don't want you to lose interest in me." Gabriel backed up to look at his mate and soon to be wife in the eye, "Why do you think that I will lose interest in you Vivie?" Tears in her eyes Vivian said, "Well, I am getting fat for one thing and the other you've completed your mission to get me pregnant. So, now your just going to go to some other pretty girl." Gabriel said in shock, "I would never leave you Vivie. Your are my heart and soul now. Vivian, your the mother of my unborn child and soon to be wife. I will never leave you."

She passionately kissed Gabriel with tears in her eyes, "Your right. I'm sorry, it most be the hormones talking." Gabreil laughed, "But, you are right about your mother. Knowing her, she already knows and is just waiting until we announce it ourself's." Vivian seen the choclate bars on the bed and walked over to them, "When do you want to tell them? I am going to start showing soon." Gabriel went into deep thought and said, "After we come back from Vermont. We have to go to the Inn to finialize the paper work. And, to make sure there's no problems with the remodel." Eating chocolate Vivian asked, "When are we leaving?" He sat next to Vivian and said, "Tonight." Vivian nodded swallowing the candy bar, "Okay babe."

**A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. The plot has already been formed but, like always there is more. I think I am almost done with the plot and then we or I can move on to more sections in the storyline. PLEASE REVIEW! BreakingDawn17**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am really glad that you are enjoying my Blood and Chocolate Fan Fiction. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this storyline. My appreciation goes to my readers.**

Chapter 10

That same night that Gabriel went to the store to get a chocolate bar for Vivian is the night that both Vivian and Gabriel were leaving to go to Vermont. While packing for at least a week, Gabriel said, "We're not taking the bike this time. I'm not driving on the motorcycle in your condition." Vivian put something in her suite case, "Babe, I'm only six weeks into the pregnancy not six months." Gabriel said serious, "No, the only way we're getting there is flying. I don't to take any chances." Giving in Vivian said, "Alright. You pack and I will go down stairs and call the airport to see what airlines are available."

Vivian then kissed Gabriel before going down to the main part of the house. But before she could even reach the bedroom door Gabriel said, "We need to tell the pack about Vermont before we leave. Let's go." He put the last of the things that they needed in the suite case and followed Vivian down the staircase. Once they were downstairs Gabriel yelled, "Meeting now!" The pack then stopped what they were doing and walked into the dining area of the house, "What's up Gabriel?" William asked, "Vivian and I have some good news to tell you." Everyone then went quiet listening, "As you all know we are moving to Vermont in a month. So, Vivian and I need to go to the Inn in Vermont to check to see if everything's going as planned." Jenny asked, "When are you leaving?"

Gabriel looked at Jenny, "Tonight." Everyone in the room became frantic, "You can't leave tonight Gabriel. Who's going to be in charge while you and Vivian go to Vermont?" Vivian answered that while looking at Esme furious, "Mom, you know who will be in charge Bucky." Looking surprised, "I thought you wanted me to be in charge while you did your duties as leader? After all I was queen bitch before you Vivian. I know what to do and what not to do." Angry Vivian said, "Bucky is the owner of this house. He was nice enough to let us stay here. So, I think he has the right to take charge." Esme was going to protest but Vivian stopped her, "That is a finial order." She sighed and said, "Now, Gabriel and I will not be able to be here on the next run. That means, everyone follows the orders from Bucky and that goes with the rest of the rules."

The pack agreed with Vivian's orders, "The meetings over now so you can go." At once the room was soon empty, "Wow, Vive I knew you could take care of this meeting." Vivian smiled and wrapped her arms around Gabriel, "I think I'm getting used to be the leader. It's so much fun." Gabriel chuckled, "It is fun at times. Now, you were going to call the airlines?" She had forgotten about the airlines Vivian was so caught up with Gabriel trailing kisses down her neck, "That's right the airlines. But, I can't do it with you kissing me like you are." Gabriel stopped at Vivian's lips and moaned with pleasure not giving in, "Come on Gabe. You're the one that wants to go to Vermont tonight." She pushed him away. Vivian then walked off acting like she was wagging her tail.

Now in the hall Vivian picked up the phone and looking up the number then she found it in the yellow pages, "Ah yes, I would like to set up a flight to Vermont as so as possible." The receptionists looked through the available airline, "Oh, yes there is one that is available. Only two seats are free in first class. It's an on going flight no stops."

Knowing that the trip was urgent Vivian booked the flight, "The plane arrives at six this evening." Once the phone on the receiver Vivian ran back upstairs to tell Gabriel that they only had two hours to be at the gate, "Everything's set. They only had first class left. And the plane arrives at six. So, we only have two hours to be at the gate." Gabriel walked out of the bathroom with a tampon box in his hand, "Why do you have those Gabe?" Tossing the little blue box in the already stuffed luggage, "Well, we still have to act like you're not pregnant. I have a feeling that Esme will be snooping around for clues. And, if we don't have the box then she will know won't she." Sitting on the suite case Vivian said, "Good plan baby. I would've never thought of it." Then all of a sudden she ran to the toilet, "Damn it! I thought I told Esme not to cook meat." Once finished refreshing up Vivian went to the kitchen, "Who in the hell is cooking beacon at this time of night?!"

Finn looked up, "It turkey. Why would you think its beacon?" Trying to keep composed Vivian said, "Oh, ah never mind. We're leaving now anyway so it doesn't matter." Vivian turned back around but Gabriel was behind her and then Finn asked, "You can tell me Vive are you really pregnant? I won't tell anyone. Not until your ready to tell the rest of the pack anyway." Vivian looked up at Gabriel and whispered, "He can keep a secret." Gabriel said, "It's up to you babe. You're the one who wants to wait. I'm just going along with it." Vivian turned around and nodded responding to Finn's question dropping the pan, "Holy Shit! I can't believe it!" Vivian trying to be quit, "Shhh! Shut up! They can hear you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait. These past two months have been crazy. But, here is Chapter 11. I also wanted to tell you that I am planning writing a story for Axel/Vivian. In the book of Blood and Chocolate it doesn't really explain the relationship between Axel and Vivian before the fire or even before Vivian started liking Gabriel. In the next story Vivian's dad will be alive. I just wanted to give you a heads up before I start writing it. BreakingDawn17.**

Chapter 11

As Finn just stood there cussing up a storm I told him, "Shhh, Shut up Finn they will hear you!" But, on the account of Finn's big mouth everyone started walking in the kitchen wondering on what the reason was for the yelling and swearing, "Vive, what's going on?" My mother just looked at me waiting for an answer.

Vivian wanted to start crying because she knew that the cat was out of the bag, "OKAY, OKAY! I'll tell you." Then Esme's eyes went wide already knowing about the news of Vivian carrying her unborn grandchild, "Oh my god! your pergnant!" Looking down at her feet Vivian nodded. Everyone jumped with joy, "I knew it! I knew it!" Then Esme asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you're expecting?" Frustrated, "Because, Gabriel and I wanted to enjoy just _us _knowing and have privacy. We knew that once it was out of the open everyone would hound us or me in particular." Having tears in her eyes Esme said, "We wouldn't do that to you baby. I felt the same way when I was pregnant with you." Sighing, "I know mom. But, can you please take it easy on me. I mean, I've already have alot on my shoulders with setting up the Inn in Vermont. I don't think I can handle much more right at the moment." Understanding the pressure Esme agreed. Once the news was out The Five decided to spread it in school and romurs started to go around and the students then told their parents.

In the main lobby of the little Inn Esme looked at the clock, "The Johnson's were supposed to be here two hours ago." Axel then walked down the stairs and into the living room, "Axel come here." Stopping in his tracks Axel asked, "What?" Putting the pen down Esme said, "Aren't you upset about all of this?" Confused, "With what?" Laughing, "About Vivian and Gabriel getting married. And, now their starting a family. Your not upset?" Finally Axel said confessing, "No, not really. It was my fault on what I did. I think if I didn't kill that girl Vivian would've chose me instead of Gabriel. But, she's happy now so I'm not going to ruin it for her. Afer all Gabriel was the one that helped Vivian deal with her dad's dealth. They're meant for each other." Esme quickly changed the subject before Axel started to get agery at the thought of his _almost_ girlfriend, "Isn't the Johnson's booked for today. They were supposed to arrive at noon." Axel came over the the stand where the book of reservations held, "It does say that they are staying for the weekend." Then Axel figured it out, "Finn, Rafe!" Angery Axel slammed his fist in the wall, "You idoits! You started talking about Vivian did'nt you?!"

Knowing that they were caught Rafe said, "Maybe." Shaking, "Vivian just finished with that meat girl Kelly and now you've started this. It is just _bewteen_ the pack about this pregnacy!" Axel then walked out of the living room and went outside to calm himself, "When is Gabriel and Vivian coming back from Vermont?" Surprised with Axel's behavior Esme said, "Tomorrow, Please don't do anything that your going to regret Axel."

In Vermont Gabriel and Vivian were in the house going over the plans on the baby's nerssary, "The crib can go on the right side of the room. And, I can paint someting on the wall." Smiling, "Babe, you can do whatever you want." He kissed her while wrapping his arms around Vivan's waist his hands on her stomch, "Did everyone already leave?" Gabriel didn't pay attention, "Gabe! I'm not in the mood." Gabriel stopped and asked, "What's the matter?" Walking towards the window facing the north side of the room, "I just have alot on my mind." Worried he asked, "What do you have on your mind?" Tears in her eyes, "I'm scared." Gabriel hugged her and said, "Baby, you shouldn't be you'll be a great moth-" Vivian cut Gabriel off, "I know that I'll be a good mother. I'm scared that you'll leave me and choose another mate, marry her and then start a family." Laughing, "Vive, I would never leave you. Your the love of my life. What are the vows? Better or for worse remember? Babe, It's taken me so long to get you to even talk to me for two seconds. You hated me even when your father was alive."

Smiling at the memory, "Do you know why I hated you so much?" Curious, "No." Vivian looked out the window while saying, "I was thirteen and you were eighteen at the time. When you started coming around the pack and helping my dad with the orders I knew exactly what my dad wanted me to do. I also heard my parents talk one night. They were making plans for me. The plan was for me to take my father's place with you beside me. After that I hated everything and everything. But one person of course. But, I didn't know what _love _felt like it was just a crush. It soon ended when he decided to kill a innocent girl at a valentines dance." Knowing who the certain person, "Axel. Vivian I'm sorry that you hated me. I had no idea. At the time I was involved in another relationship as you already know... But, I did start watching you as you grown into the sexyous women on earth. And before your father was killed I had already made up my mind on who I wanted in a mate and friend. It didn't matter if I had role as leader."

**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait but I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :-]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you are new to this website or to my storys you need to read this or let alone one of my other storylines. The reason why I'm saying this is because I few weeks ago I posted a comment on the last of the chapters. Saying that I would write a story dealing with Vivian and Axel. No worries, I still plan on writing it. But, instead of me writing it I'm going to be writing it with one of the fanfiction members. Her name/username is melissaturkey. She written really good storylines, I think with my writing style and hers together it would be even better. We also have the same vision on the chartacters. So what I'm saying is, the next storyline will be dealing with drama, confusion, romance, and much more. I hope you stay tuned to read the storyline. It will not be on my profile it will be on melissaturkey's. But, if you would like to send me a review or private message your welcome to. Thank you, BD17**

Chapter 12

After Gabriel and I finished up the preperations for the move we were heading back the the family. I kept my slender arms around Gabriel resting my head on his shoulder, "I hope nothing has gone wrong with the Inn while we were away."

Gabriel chuckled saying over the muffler, "I'm sure that Esme handled everything." Then he asked Vivian, "Would you like to take a nap while I check with your mother?" Traying not to fall alseep, "You wouldn't mind? I'm just so tried these days I can't stand it." Taking one hand off the handle bar Gabriel put his hand on Vivian's neck, "It's understandable babe. You're carrying a baby. And, of course I don't mind you need your rest. Oh, I almost frogot to tell you. The wedding planner is coming tonight. Esme's idea." Groaning, "Does it have to be tonight?" Turning off the motorcycle Gabirel climbed over and carryed Vivian in the house. When he reached the living room everyone came in with news. But, instead of sitting down Gabriel went stright up to Vivian's bedroom.

A few minutes later Gabriel came back downstairs with Esme worried, "Is Vivian well?" Taking a deep breath Gabriel said, "She's just tried from the trip. And I don't think that the wedding planner sould come tonight." Taken back, "But, I set the appiontment two weeks ago. This planner is hard to get by Gabirel." Annoyed, "Listen Esme. Vivian is upstairs sleeping she's not feeling all the well. Latley things are rough for Vivian so just give her a break alright. I thought we already had the converation before I left?" Upset Esme just walked off. Starting to go outside Axel stopped in front of him, "We need to talk." Surprised by the urgent tone Gabriel just followed Axel outside and into the woods, "What is going on here? We shouldn't be this far out in the day time Axel." Laughing Axel said, "We're not changing into a pallets. I just need to talk to you in private without people looking at me every second." Still walking, "Okay..."

Stopping in the clearing where the pack has their monthly meeting Axel said, "I just want to get something stright. Ever since I come home the pack doesn't look at me the same. I know Vivian doesn't for sure. But, I deserve it." Not understainding Gabriel stopped him, "Yes, you do deserve this punishment. Personally I think you should have it harder then it already is. But, it's not my doing on what's your punishment Axel it's Vivian's." Stammering Axel continued, "This isn't about my punishment. Well, part of it anyway." Taking a deep breath Gabriel asked, "Then what are you saying?" Kicking durt, "I just want us to be buds again. Like we used to be before all of this happened. I know it was my fault with the fire. It wasn't the way I wanted it to go..." Eyebrows up, "Really? Then what was your plan?" Sighing, "The plan was for it to go towards you. Before the fire I knew that Vivian started to have an eye for you and Rafe was of course out of the picture by then. She also told me that her father wanted her to be with you a few weeks before the fire. And, once I started the fire my plan was to get everyone out and be the hero. To win Vivian's heart enterly."

Outraged, "You idoit! Axel you knew what Vivian decided why did you go through with the plan after what Vivian said to you?" Yelling now, "Because I thought Vivian would have changed her mind about you! Once she realized that you didn't care about the pack or her father... I was jealous. And-I still am. I wish it was me that was kissing and making love to her all night. I wish that child was mine. Gabriel. I know now that it didn't matter what I did to make Vivian love me. She would have choose you anyway." Laughing , "Axel this is crazy! You shouldn't be jealous of_ me_ for God sake! Go out have a few drinks find a someone that truly loves you. And, trust me after you find that certain girl your life will be normal again. My life was like that before I meet Vivian-" Cutting the the sentance before he went into his past. Gabriel didn't want anyone to know about his past except Vivian and only Vivian. Then he had an idea, "Why don't you go on a trip Paris, France somewhere there has to be a girl for you in Paris. I know a few packs that would love you to be their guest stay until the next full moon. By the time you come back you can serve your sentance."

Axel thinking on the idea Gabriel then asked, "And what about your punishment? Aren't you happy with what Vivian choose for you?" Leaning back on a tree, "No, not really. I think Vivian has taken it easy on me. And if it was me making the punishment I would agree on your part Gabe. I should have it hard, really hard." Surprised Gabriel asked another question, "So, do you want me to talk to Vivian for you? To make her change the arangments?" Quickly Axel agreed.

Later that night Vivian was sitting in the living room with the wedding planner, "Here we have a few wedding cakes that you can choose from." Smiling Vivian said, "I already know what I want for the wedding cake. Is there anyway that you can personlize wedding cakes jennifer?" A little scared she asked, "Well, what do you have in mind?" Finding a peace of paper Vivian drew out the cake, "I want it simple but elegent. Four layers, white frosting with a ribbon design. Out lining the outside of the cake itself. With black baby's breath scattered on the cake. And, of course and black bow to be on the top of the cake."

Jennifer looked at the drawing and liked Vivian's idea for the cake, "And the dress. Oh, the dress I've drempt of this ever since I was little. I want the dress to match the cake. But, I don't know if I will be able to fit into a slender dress you know. Because of me being pregnant." Still looking at the drawing the wedding planner said, "It just depends on how soon you set the wedding date." Bitting her nails Vivian said, "I will have to talk to Gabirel about the date. We already have so much going on right now that I don't know if we could handle having the wedding so soon."

As soon has Vivian mentioned the wedding date Gabriel walked with Axel behind him. Knowing that something was up Vivian asked, "Everything alright?" Before saying anything he kissed Vivian, Axel having full view.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything new for the past few weeks. I'd been busy with "Before the Flames" also written by Melissaturkey. And, since she is gone on vacation I decided to work on my stories. If you don't know Melissaturkey she will not be back for a couple of weeks. I didn't know this until last week. She is in Europe right now. Isn't Melissaturkey lucky? Lol, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I will try my best to finish up this fanfiction. I also opened up my Cold Mountain Fanfiction. So, if you don't feel like reading this story you can go to my others. Thanks again, BD17. By the way, Harry Potter and the half-blood prince is really awsome! **

Chapter 13

Packing is the hardest thing I've ever done. I mean, it wasn't hard to pack my things. But, Gabriel god I've never seen someone have so much crap in my life! Old magiznes from the late 80's to the early 90's luckly I haven't found any playboy magiznes. There was also old pictures of his girlfirends. I will have to have a talk with him if he doesn't burn them. Or I might just burn them myself. Gabriel, won't need them since he has me now.

While finishing packing up the kitchen Esme came in, "Viv, why don't you take a break you've been packing for three days stright. With no sleep I might add. Honey, you need to take care of yourself since your expecting." Vivian put down a box, "Mom, I'm fine if I don't pack then who will finish. Gabriel is working so hard with getting things ready in Vermont that he doesn't have time to fool around here. So, its my job. I'm also can't stop cleaning. And, this Inn needs a good cleaning anyway it looks like someone just through around their stuff and left not caring that someone else would be sleeping in the same room the next day." Esme taking glasses from the counter and putting them in news paper." All of a sudden Vivian put her hand on her growing troso, "Esme-I think you're right I need to go lay down." Later that night Gabirel came in the bedroom Vivian looking up a book in hand, "I thought that you would never come home Gabe. What took you so long?" Taking his shirt off Gabirel said, "Just taking care of some small details." Gabriel then climbed into the bed beside Vivan, "Babe, do you remember when the wedding planner came last week?" Confused Vivian answered, "Yeah, what about it?"

Nervous Gabriel finally asked, "Do you want to get married this weekend?" Laughing, "You've got to be kidding Gabe. Have the wedding this weekend? That's impossible with us moving the pack next week and Axel. Gabriel, Baby, We already have so much going on. I just think that we should wait until the baby is born and the family is settled." Upset, "Vivian, listen to me. I know it's been hard on you since we've been together. The stress mostly. But, I've always wanted to have you. I know I already do. But, when we're married it will be different I promise. Please don't hold back on the wedding. How about we just have a priviate ceromony with just us. The only thing is, it's going to have be this weekend..." Putting the book on the night stand Vivian asked, "Why do you want to have the wedding so soon anyway?" Serious Gabriel said, "I heard you talking to Jennifer... about your wedding dress..." Vivian embarssed, "I knew you were listenning. Gabirel, I don't want to rush into anything. We've only been dating for six weeks. Don't you want to wait? I hope you don't want to get married so soon because of the baby coming."

Frustrated, "Viv, I've already told you. I have been waiting for you all my life. Personally, I don't think that I can wait to much longer. Baby, we already made a commited to each other back in the forest. The night that you agreed to be my mate and my queen. But, I don't want to lose you. Getting married is just telling the other people that you are mine and only mine and no one else's. And, if we get married this weekend it will through Axel off." Remembering the look on Axel's face, "I have a feeling that the converation with Axel didn't go as planned I take it?" Laughing, "No, not really he still doesn't approve of us being together. Axel wish's that it was him that was your mate and not me. He still loves you..." Putting her head on Gabirel's shoulder, "Well, Axel's out of luck. He had his chance. Axel was out of the picture when my dad choose you years ago..." Playing with VIvian's hair Gabriel asked again, "So what do you say wedding or no wedding?" Trying not to fall aslseep Vivian finally agreed to having the weeding.

Early the next moring Gabriel woke up at crack of dawn. He didn't want to wake up any of the pack. His plan was to set everything up for later on that night. Walking to the cabin owned by his mother Mary. When he finally reached the small porch. Mary was already wating a dress in hand, "Here Gabe. Everything is in the bag. Do you care if we talk for just a moment?" Gabriel didn't want to have a arugment with his mother. Because, everytime they would start talking Mary would always bring up his father. But, giving in, "Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" Looking down at her feet, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud to call you my son. When you father left you gave up so much for us. Your sister's and me. I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for us. The girls don't quite understand just yet so I'm saying thank you for them. I also wanted to tell you that if you or Vivian need help with anything you could always come to me. I'm always here." Kicking dirt, "Mom, thanks for everything. I know it was hard and it still is. But, since I'm Alpha things will change. Nothing will harm you or the girls I promise that."

With a small smile Mary added, "I know it will. You have choose the right path to take. I think for years you knew what you wanted. But, it took some rough roads to get there. Gabe, you will be a good father to that baby. Now, get going before the pack starts to wake up." Before Gabirel left he gave his mother a hug and thanked her for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was when the sun shined through the certains that I woke up from my sleep. I felt for Gabirel but there was only a small indeint in the matress telling me that he already woke up. I rubbed my eyes noticing that I slept through the night for the first time in weeks. Then it hit me, the converation that I had with Gabirel the night before. In a hurry I put on my silk robe and ran down stairs.

When Vivian ran down the grandstair case she noticed white and black roses intwined in the railing of the staircase. Then Esme walked into the room noticing Vivian, "Go back up stairs. You don't need to be down here yet." Finally understanding what Gabirel's plans were, "No! This can't be happening! The wedding is this weekend not tonight! Nothing is ready!" Confused, "I thought you knew about this Viv. Gabirel told me so." Upset now, "No mother! I agreed to have the wedding on Friday. And, it's Tuesday. The movers are coming this afternoon." Laughing, "Sweetheart, calm down. Everything is taken care of. Gabirel told the movers to come tomomrow. When your on the honeymoon." Wanting to pull out her hair Vivian yelled again, "I going to kill him! Where is he?!" Seeing the anger Esme walked Vivian to the garden, "Gabriel you told me that she agreed to having the wedding tonight." Gabirel turned seeing Esme and Vivian upset, "She did." slapping him in the face Vivian added, "I did not! Gabriel I agreed to have the wedding on Friday! Not tonight. You promised Gabe."

Confused Esme cut in, "Promised what?" Taking a deep breath trying not to lose control, "Stay out of this Mom!" Gabirel grabbed Vivian's waist, "You're right. Esme Vivian and I are going to out. Your in charge until we come back." Tears in her eyes Vivian fell to the ground pain over powering her, "NO! something's wrong. It's not time yet." With worry Gabirel carried Vivian inside the house, "Get Jenny. Hurry!" Esme ran to find Jenny. "Baby, hold on everything is going to be fine." Jenny took over for the medacine after just a few weeks of Vivian and Gabirel being togeher, "What's the matter?"In the fetal position now, "I'm having pain in my stomach. And, it's not time for me to come to full term." Jenny took her telescope out of her medical bag and listened to the movements of the baby, "Everything's fine. It's just your doing to much. If you keep doing what your doing Vivian you could have a miss carriage. I'm putting you on bed rest until you come to full term."

"What!" Vivian said through greeted teeth, "I can't be on bed rest. There is so much to be done." Jenny laughed, "Well your just going to have to deal with it. If you want to have this baby your going to have be on bed rest for the determination of your preganacy. Then she looked at Gabirel, "And, that means no sexual activities. Vivian needs to realx and not get to excited." Yelling, "You've got to be kidding me! the wedding is tonight and we leave for our honeymoon in the morning!" Sighing Vivian cut in, "Everyone out! Execpt for Gabe. I need to speak to him alone." Everyone walked out expect Gabreil, "Come here." He walked over to Vivian's bedside and Vivian grabbed Gabirel by the shirt and kissed him passionatly, "What are you doing Vivian." after taking a deep breath, "Lock the door, And move the dresser to block the door. We're having our honeymoon right here." Liking this idea Gabirel did what he was cammonded to do, "But, Jenny- "I don't give a damn about Jenny. She's not he queen bitch is she?"

"Your right again, She isn't my mate you are. So where were we?"Vivian growled in her chest ripping off Gabriels shirt, "This isn't what I had planned for our honeymoon." Bitting his ear, "Is it now? Well, it doesn't matter where we have our honeymoon. All that matters that is that I'm with you." Jenny started to bang on the door, "Vivian! Open this door! You better not be doing what I think you doing!" Giggling, "Jenny, just leave us. I'm fine you said so yourself." Giving up Jenny left not caring what Vivian does.

Later that night Gabriel put on his pants and walked out to the lobby of the almost empty Inn, "Is everything set? Is Ulf outside in the clearing?" Williem nodded, "Yeah, everyting is ready. No one is there besides Ulf. As Vivian wished." Gabirel smiled and walked into the bedroom again, "Babe, wake up. You need to get dressed and meet me in the clearing." Streching now, "What's the matter? Is Axel acting up again?" Finding Vivian's clothes, "No, I forgot to tell you this. Axel is gone to Paris for a few weeks. With some friends of the families." Vivian shot up in surprise, "Who? Who's friends of the family? Gabirel we don't know anyone that lives across country that are friends and know about our bloodline. What did you do?" Handing back her clothes, "It's some friends that I knew a few years ago. They helped me when I was going through the murder of my ex. I found them when I was across country. Their another pack same bloodline and everything. Jenny is right you need to calm down." Vivian took a deep breath, "So, I take it that you asked Axel to go across the country. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing, "Axel needs to get his own life. He's so hung over about you so I thought that he needed to find someone else. Make her deal with his problems and not you." Vivian put her pants on, "Gabe, Axel is part of this pack. He's like a brother to me. So, if he has a problem he can always come to me." Gazing over Vivian now, "But, when Axel comes home with his problem it always causes trouble for us. He still acts like a kid. Axel needs to grow up and be a man." Wrapping her arms around his troso she added, "Maybe you're right on that one. We'll just have to see what happens in the end don't we?" Gabriel kissed Vivian, "Let's go Esme is waiting for you down stairs in her room." Vivian started to walk out of the room and realized that the dresser was blocking the doorway, "Can you please put the dresser back in it's place?" Gabirel grinned, "I want you to promise me something first." Arms crossed, "What?" "I want you to promise me that you will take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy like Jenny said. And, I'll keep my promise to not suduce you in anyway." Cuckling now, "Deal, but, you suduce me anyway. Anything you do I think its sexy."

Not understanding anything Vivain said Gabriel just asked not meaning to, "How do I suduce you? I've always wanted to know that." Laughing, "Here is a few examples: Taking off your shirt, licking your lips and the most important one is when you look into my eyes. That turns me on." Amused and happy to hear that it only takes a smallest thing to turn Vivian on Gabriel cleared his throat, "You better get down stairs before Esme comes looking for you. I love you." Vivian and Gabirel kissed again after the dresser was moved back to its place. When Vivian reached Esme's bedroom door she noticed a white dress hung gracfully over the mirror of her mtoher's dresser, "This is the dress I wanted! Wow, I haven't had a fitting. How did Gabriel get this?" Taking the dress out of the slip and onto the bed Esme said, "Once you chose your theme for the wedding. Gabe made some phone calls. Turns out that Jennifer found your dress as a sample and luckliy it was in your size."

Esme let me shower first before putting a make-up on my face, "Your fathter would be so proud of you baby." Vivian smiled, "You think so? I still betrayed him. I mean, with Aidian and everything. If he knew that I went out with a meatboy I would be disowned and wouldn't be in charge of the pack." Emse turned around to look for the blush, "You know what sweetheart? Your father knew that you would go againest the pack. He told me himself, the night that he chose Gabirel for you to be beside you..." Sighing, "That's why he chose Gabriel. Your father knew that Gabe would protect you against anything. Do you know what Gabirel told your father the day you fell in the waterfall?" Holding back tears Vivian nodded; "Well, that day when Gabriel brought you into the house. Your father asked him to look over you when you were with The Five. Gabriel agreed. When he came back you in his arms he had tears in his eyes. Gabirel wouldn't leave your bedside for one second. Wouldn't even hunt. Not until you were awake." Smiling now, I remember that. But why did Dad want Gabe after I woke up?" Finishing up the make-up, "Your father asked Gabriel if he loved you. And Gabriel said yes. And, that night is when your father made is decision."

"Oh, Mom. You have no idea how happy I am. I'm sorry if I've been hard on you for the past few years. It's just I never really thought I would be happy again after dad passed." Crying, "Oh, baby! I know. I'm sorry too. And, I should have talked to you about Tomas first before going ahead with the relationship." Esme and Vivian hugged each other, "Well, I'm finished. You can look in the mirror." Vivian turned around and stood up from the chair the dress looked prefectly against her slim but elegant figure. Her eyes looked excited and bright for the frist time in her life Vivian felt happy. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: There is a little twist in this chapter. It might just through you off. But, isn't that the purpose of writing? Putting surpirses in the story. REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

Chapter 15

As I walk closer to the clearing my heart was going to come out of my chest any second. Careful with my dress I tried look for an easier step to to take. Leaves chrumbled under my feet and high heels trying to bury themsleves in the soft dirt. I wanted to kill Esme for making me wear such nice shoes to an area filled mud. Walking closer to the clearing I could see a dirt path that was solid and rocks as the boarder. Stopping I closed my eyes wishing that my dad was here walking me to my future with the one I loved so with sadness I clapsed to the ground crying.

Wondering why it was taking Vivian longer then planned Gabriel asked Ulf, "Can you go see what's going on?" Ulf nodded; and ran to the Inn. Noticing a white spot at the end of the path, "Vivian? Is that you?" Looking up Vivian started crying again. "Vivian, what, what, happened?" Ulf bent down to Vivian's level putting his hand of he shoulder, "How could this happen? How could Axel do such a thing? Kill my father the leader of the pack. He must of known that my father would of stayed to protect us! If it wasn't for the fire my father would be here _right _now to walk me to down the aile." Ulf helped Vivian up dusting off the leaves and making sure that her make-up wasn't messed up, "Well, Vivian there is something that you should know..." Confued now, "What?" Ulf took a deep breath, "Ivan's alive. I found him a few days ago." Vivian's heart stopped cold not taking a breath, "No, No, he's dead you found his body!" Vivian backed away, "You lied, you lied to me and my mom." Ulf ashamed, "It was one of the humans that I found. The humans were going to kill us that night. Axel knew it, on the account of killing the girl."

"Where is he then my dad?" Ulf howled, "You can come out now. Vivian knows." There was rush of leaves coming from a bush and a old but tall man came into view,"Viv, its me. Dad" Vivian looked closer and fainted. Ivan caught her, "Go get Gabriel." This time Ulf changed into his wolf form and ran to Gabriel. Two seconds later Ulf reached the clearing. Knowing something was wrong by how Ulf looked Gabriel followed. Noticing a dark figure Gabriel yelled, "You stay away from her!" Gabriel changed his hand into claws and started to strike but Ulf stopped him, "No!" Gabriel looked at Ulf, "What in the hell is your problem?" Holding Gabirel arm, "I can't let you kill him." Ferious now, "Why in the hell not? This man is trying to kill the leader of the_ pack!"_ The man that was holding Vivian turned around, "Gabriel, its me Ivan." Gabriel looked closer, "You can't be. Ivan's gone. He was burnt in the fire years ago." He looked closer and then Ivan said, "I was chose you to take care of Vivian six years today." Vivian then started to come back. When she opened her eyes she kicked Ivan in the stomach. So he would let go.

"Let go of me you fraud! Your not my father!" Gabriel quickly turned around sure not to look at the Vivian. "Baby, it's really him. It's Ivan." Vivian covered her mouth in shock, "Daddy? Is that really you?" In pain Ivan said, "Yes Viv it's really me. You've learnt well. And grown up to be a strong woman." Vivian helped Ivan up and then started hitting him in the chest, "How could you?! The pain you made mom go through! Now thanks to you she's with someone else!! I hate you!" Hitting over and over again finally Ivan hugged her, "I'm sorry baby. I really am. I should of not faked my death but I had to. I was ashamed of myself for letting you and the pack be in danger. Will you forgive me?" Vivian nodded; and then Ulf cut in, "So are we going to have this wedding or not?" Vivian laughed and sighed taking back her tears, "Yes, the show must go on right? Oh, dad, Umm, before we continue, I want to let you know that your going to be a grandpa." Ivan laughed, "Well, it seems like you've been busy.." Smiling, "Ivan you said to look at Vivian so I did. Now, I'm going back to the clearing. See you in a second Vivian I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go." Gabriel and Ulf went down the path and waited til Vivian came to view. Before Ivan walked Vivian down the path he said, "I wanted to give this to you it belonged to your mom. I took it when I left and kept it close to my heart." Ivan handed her a necklace with locket on it. She opened it and seen a picture of Esme, herself and Ivan togther sitting on the porch at the old Inn. Vivian was thirteen when the picture was taken. "Thank you." Ivan helped her put the necklace on and started leading Vivian down the dirt path.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I know that its taken me this long to update. But, my life is been so busy lately. But, here is the chapter now so enjoy. BreakingDawn17**_

_Chapter 16_

_Esme was in her room getting ready to go down to the clearing when she cried in silence. She too wished her husband that she loved so dearly. Wished that he could see their only daughter get married to the person that he choose for her, "Oh Ivan you would be so proud of her. Vivian is just like you, strong, and good willed." She then whipped one tear on her cheek. Telling herself to keep it together for Vivian. And her soon to be son-in-law._

"_Esme. Everyone is ready. Ulf just came in. You ready sweetheart?" Tomas asked._

_Esme sighed, "No. Not really. But, who isn't?" Tomas chuckled. "Baby, Vivian's ready." Sighing Esme said, "I know she is. But, I'm _not she's my only pup. I don't want to lose her."

Tomas put his arms around Esme's slender torso, "You could always try and have another pup…"

She turned around and looked at him, "Your kidding right. With who?" Tomas looked at Esme serious, "Me. Esme I was going to wait till the wedding was done and we were in Vermont. But, Would you take the honor to be my wife?"

Right then Ulf came into the bedroom, "Come on. Vivian is wanting to see you Esme." She looked at Ulf and nodded and looked back at Tomas, "I have to think about it. Just give me a moment." Before Esme followed Ulf she kissed Tomas lightly on the lips.

After she kissed him Esme walked into the lobby, "Is everything alright Ulf?" Taking a deep breath Ulf replied, "In a since no. And I think you want to come to the clearing before you make a decision on Tomas." Not understanding a word, "Tomas…" Wanting to understand the sentence Esme followed Ulf to the clearing.

"This might surprise you Esme. Or you might just want to kill me but-you have to know before Vivian does."

"Is it a wedding gift?" Esme asked. "No. Well-sort of maybe." Annoyed, "Well, what in the hell is it?"

Ulf looked at her and then howled into the night. Then came silence.

Still lost Esme started to comment but a noise came from the bushes, "You can come out now… She's here."

"Ulf what-" Then a shadow came into view, "Esme. My sweet." The shadow came closer and Esme tried to look to see who it was. There was no moon out so it was hard for her to realize that it was Ivan.

"No. No. It can't be. I must be dreaming…" The shadow put his hand on Esme's delicate cheek and kissed her passionately, longing. Once Esme caught her jagged breath the shadow spoke, "It's me Ivan, your husband…" Your dead. Ivan died in the fire ten years ago. Ulf found your body."

Ulf cleared his throat, "On that note. I can explain Esme. As you know Ivan here went back into the Inn to find more people. And when it clasped I went into the Inn to go after him. And, well that's what started it…"

Ivan looked at Esme, "I faked my death because I was ashamed of myself for putting my family and pack in danger. So, I asked Ulf to find one of the human body's and say that it was mine." He sighed, "After that I ran and hid and once Ulf found out that Vivian needed me Ulf knew were to find me."

Esme slapped Ivan in the face, "How dare you!! The pain the suffering that I had to go through to think that _you _were dead. I have a man that loves me Ivan he wants to marry me. Have pups start a bran new life."

"No, no I don't want you to… I love you Esme. I've never stopped loving you."

"Is that your reason for me not to accept is proposal? Is because you love me?"

"Ivan, if you love me you wouldn't have faked your death and cause the pain that I and your daughter went trough for ten years. I'm sorry Ivan but

you came to late. I've moved on."

Then Ivan had an idea not wanting to give up just yet, "What if I have an ordeal with is man that you call your lover? And if I win you take me back. Start a new life with me."

Ulf cut in, "We could have it the same night we're sentencing Axel. On the next full moon. But, before you do anything concrete you have to take this to Gabriel and Vivian first. Things have changed since you've been Alpha Ivan."

"He's right. We should take this to Vivian and Gabriel. But, I don't want to put this one them tonight this is their night not ours." Esme said.

"By the way Vivian doesn't know that Ivan's here." Why in the hell not Ulf." She asked.

"I wanted you to talk to Ivan first before Vivian seen him." Ulf commented.

"Well, the best thing you could do-" right then Esme heard footsteps coming closer, "Hurry, Vivian's coming!"

**A/N: There is the chapter. I wanted you to see how it went the Esme and Ivan before Vivian found out about the truth. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I just wanted to get this taken care of. Thanks for reading, BreakingDawn17**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Before Ivan walked Vivian down the forest aisle she forced him to change into more appropriate clothing, "Mom still has some of your clothes. They might be a little tight. But, it'll work." Vivian looked at Esme, "I'm not taking him to the Inn."

"Why?" Vivian looked at her mother, holding back "Tomas."

"Oh, hell mom, fine. I'll go and get him some clothes he's not walking me down there looking like that." Vivian said pointing. Ulf asked, "What about Gabe?"

Annoyed she howled telling him that she would be a minute. After that Vivian walked back up to the Inn going towards her bedroom window and climbing in that way. Vivian thought to her herself while going up the gutter, "_This isn't what I pictured for my wedding. But, nothing goes right with my life. Except for Gabe…" _Once she reached the window someone was waiting.

Vivian turned around and was frightened when she seen Axel, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Paris." For a moment Axel seemed to be in a daze, "Are you alright?" Then he replied, "You look amazing Vive."

"I've always pictured you in a wedding dress. When we were younger, I think it started when we were in our early teens." Sighing now, "Axel, you're drunk, come on, lay down. Sleep it off you'll fill better in the morning."

She started to push him down on her bed and cover him with her blanket. While tucking him in Axel snuck in a kiss, with this Vivian could defiantly taste the alcohol.

"How dare you!" A slap followed. "Come on baby you know you want me."

"Do I have to lock you in this room?" Vivian said annoyed."That would be fine with me as long as you're in here. I don't care."

Vivian knew that it would be hard to talk to Axel with him intoxicated, "Axel, you know that I'm getting married to Gabe. I'm actually supposed to be getting married right now." With a big sigh Axel asked, "Why aren't you getting married to Gabe?"

"Because, of you dumb ass. Now, go to sleep I'll see you in the morning." Axel rolled his eyes then stopped, "I'm going to puke."

"Oh, no you're not." Vivian quickly found the trash can that was by her working desk, "Here just don't vomit on my dress." She held the trash can in place and holding her breath too, "God Axe, what did you drink?"

He didn't answer instead he went into a different direction, "What happening to me? Vivian I've messed up. Every time I try to get my life back, I mess it up again."

Confused now, "What-what did you do?" Axel tried to stand up but Vivian held him back, "I went to Paris like Gabriel asked me to do. Try and get things straightened out. I even found a job. Well, I got involved with this girl. She's not human she's like us…"

Repeating the question, "What did you do?" She's pregnant Vive."

"Who's pregnant?" trying to catch his breath Axel replied, "Victoria Smith. The pack leader's daughter out of all the girls."

"Victoria Smith! Shit, shit! Axel why? What-"Before Vivian could finish yelling, Tomas walked into the bedroom. "Vivian what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in the clearing." She looked at him, "Oh, great you're here. I need you to do me a favor. Watch Axel for me. He's drunk and I was supposed to be back to the clearing five minutes ago."

"What about my problem Vive?" Wanting to scream Vivian quickly said, "I will come back to it just-just stay here. I've got to go. But, first, I have to get some clothes." Tomas was going to ask but she stopped him, "I've had enough questions. I have to go."

Before walking out of the room she sprayed more perfume on her body. Covering up the smell of vomit and alcohol and walked towards Esme's room and went through the closet finding the one box that held her dad's 'to keep' clothes. Old pictures and memorabilia were everywhere finally Vivian found the box and remembered that her mom had Ivan's tux from when they were married.

"What in the moon goddess are you doing?" Trying to not to mess up her hair Vivian growled with frustration, "I'm looking for my dad's tux." Tomas sighed, "Here, let me find it." Vivian stood back so he could take her place, "Here it is."

Then handed Vivian her father's tux, "Please, please don't ask me why I have my dad's tux Esme is going to explain. It's not my business, or I choose for it _not _to be my business."

"Just go. Gabriel's waiting for you." Tomas smiled. Vivian lightly kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. Then she almost forgot, "I need a comb too."

Tomas felt through his shirt pocket and found a small comb, "Thanks. See you in a sec."After that Vivian sighed and looked in the mirror not a hair out of place. Her make-up wasn't even smeared from crying.

Tux and shoes in her mouth Vivian carefully climbed back down the gutter._ She's going to pay for this. Big time!_

Vivian finally reached the clearing again and once she seen her mom she whispered, "You owe me."

"Here, I found your old tux. I couldn't find any shoes we took them to good will." Ivan kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you." Vivian smiled lightly, "Go. Hurry, I would like to get married sometime tonight." Ivan walked into the bushes again and changed into his tux.

Vivian took a deep breath to catch up, "Mom, umm, whatever happens between Tomas. I will go with anything that makes you happy." Esme had a small tear forming in her eye, "Thanks baby, I really appreciate your support. I also need to ask something of you." Vivian looked at her and waited, "I know we're moving tomorrow night after Axel's sentence. But, I need you to call in a meeting."

Vivian looked confused, "I don't understand. Why? Is there something wrong?" Trying not to cry now Esme replied, "Your father wants to challenge Tomas to an ordeal. But, I haven't told him this yet. Tomas…"

Trying not to get upset again Vivian said calmly, "Esme, you know that we don't do an ordeal unless it for choosing who becomes leader. It's not possible. You're just going to have to deal with dad and Tomas the original way. I'm already dealing with Axel I don't need any more pressure."

Esme smiled lightly and looked up and seen Ivan. He looked really handsome, sharp and it made Esme's heart pick up its pace, "How do I look? It still fits like a glove."

She cleared her throat, "It looks nice Ivan." Ulf cut in, "Now, is everyone ready to get this show on the road?"

Vivian smiled, "I'm ready." Ulf clapped his hands together, "Okay, Esme I need you to come with me. I'll show you where you need to be."

Ulf lead Esme to where Gabriel stood. Jenny was already there in the woods waiting for Vivian to start walking forward. It looked like everything and everyone was in their place. Ivan hooked his arm with Vivian's she took a deep breath and waited until the harp started playing the traditional wedding march.

While waiting Vivian whispered serious, "The ordeal is out of the question. I'm not going to let mom see you get hurt and maybe it killed in the process. Trust me I know. I've killed…" Swallowing hard, "How did you know about the ordeal?"

"Mom asked me. And, it's not possible. The only way we would do an ordeal is when it's time for a new leader. You should know that too. I have new rules and I go by the old ones too. You've taught me well..."

Sighing now, "Then I don't know how to win your mother back. That's how I won her over the first time. I just thought that it would work again."

Chuckling, "Dad, you're just going to have to use your human instincts. You don't have to use your wolf to fight for everything. I learnt that too with the mistakes I've made."

"What sort of mistakes have you made?" looking down and wishing that she didn't start the conversation Vivian commented, "Let's just say, that I almost lost my life from the mistake. I didn't want to listen to anyone I just wanted to do whatever I could to break every pack rule."

"Again, I'm sorry for leaving. If I wasn't a coward you would have been hurt."

"Stop dwelling on the past it already done and over with. Concentrate on the future, concentrate on getting mom back. I don't really want Tom to be my step dad. That is, since I have _my _dad back." Vivian smiled and nudged Ivan in the shoulder.

A second later the music started, "Ready princess?"With a deep calming breath Vivian answered while covering her face with her veil, "Ready as I'll ever be." Before she started the rhythm of the march Jenny walked in front of her in a medium speed pace.

The closer that Vivian walked to the end she could see _her and Gabriel's _wolf pack scattered throughout the forest. She could see some with smiles; hear howls and even see some with grins (William, Ulf, Finn, Greg.)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I walked towards the love of my life. The memories flooded my mind, the first time I seemed jealous seeing Gabriel kiss another girl. Esme being his mate and the good memory out of all of them, this one mine and Gabriel's wedding day. I dreamt of this day for the longest time and now it's coming true.

When Vivian reached closer to Gabriel she could see most of the pack now. Bucky and Jenny both with smiles, Coming in the spring Jenny and Rudy plan to wed. Vivian thought, "_About time. Rudy's had feelings for Jenny for a while. They're a good couple."_

While Vivian thought she didn't realize that she reached the clearing Ivan commented, "Vivian, princess. Are you alright?"

She shook her head, "What? Oh, umm, yes. Sorry I was thinking about something." Ivan smiled lightly scared to ask. Before Vivian could comment on her personal thought she was in front of Gabriel.

Ulf cleared his throat nervous, "Before I begin with this wonderful ceremony, I have to say this: Whoever objects to this lovely couple they must speak now or forever hold their peace." All was silent but Vivian looked at the audience anyway. Not a word was spoken, "Now, let's see, oh, aw. Here we go, who presents this woman to this man?" Sighing holding back tears Ivan replied, "Her mother and I do."

The guest weren't in their human form; they were in wolf form. World of their inserters they're real self. Loup- roux the life that no one knew, pack secret.

Ulf smiled lightly once Vivian placed her hands in Gabriel's.

****

The audience of the pack howled, jumped and barked with joy. As Gabriel and Vivian sealed their vows with a kiss, "You're not a princess anymore, Vivian you're the queen of this pack and the love of my life." She then looked into Gabriel's eyes once he whispered the words, "_The love of my life."_And the long awaited "_Queen". _With this human ceremony makes Gabriel and Vivian married in human eyes.

When they reached the Inn, everyone was waiting ready to celebrate this long awaited occasion, Esme seemed really tense....

Vivian tapped her on the shoulder, "Mom, are you going to be okay?"

Esme looked at her and all Vivian seen was fear, shock and regret, "I'm- I'm-"Before Esme finished she fainted. "Persia!"

People moved out of the aged Persia's way, "Don't worry. It's just shock that's got a hold of your mother. She'll be fine." Persia reached for some smelling salt, Come on sleeping beauty."

Ivan was behind Tomas and seen him rushing to his wife's side, "Esme, are you going to be alright?" She put her hand on her forehead and looked at him and back at Ivan, "We need to talk."

Tomas looked in the direction of Ivan. Already knowing, "Okay…"

Gabriel and Vivian helped Esme back to her feet. Tomas slightly put his hand on Esme's hip and Ivan's fist curled. Anger building, fast but unwilling Ivan quickly took a deep breath.

"Gabriel. Esme needs us." Vivian said in an uneven tone. Gabriel slightly nodded to Ulf asking him to take care of the party while he dealt with business.

In the small guest room that was for the Inn, Esme sat there looking more terrified than ever. It felt like the past came back to haunt her. Ivan just stood in the corner waiting for Esme to speak. "Tomas, I've thought about your proposal." Tomas looked up hanging on to hope.

"I can't accept your proposal." Dumbfounded Tomas asked, "What? Why?" Remembering the old text of the inserters Vivian commented, "Centuries ago when the first pack came to Virginia. The first pack leader left his family. Same situation as this one, a few years later the pack leader came back and still had the right to have his position back. He had the right to take his mate back. Not the pack but his love. You don't know this only because you've been in this pack for the shortest time."

Hurt. Tomas yelled, "You're making this up! Vivian you're making this up. Account of you not wanting me to be with your mother!" Gabriel put his arm around Vivian protecting her, "How dare you speak to your leader that way!"

"Tomas, Vivian's not lying. It was her great-great grandfather that did the action. Vivian knows this because it's in the stories pasted on to each pup." Esme said her hands shaking. "Rule says that I cannot marry another pack member as long as my first husband or mate is still standing."

Ivan stood there thinking, '_She knows ways to get around this. Why isn't Esme going through with it?"_ Finally he heard the words, "And, besides I still love Ivan. My heart has always belonged to him. In other words, no, no, I don't want to marry you Tomas. I'm sorry." Esme said taking the ring off her left hand. Putting her old wedding back in its place, with that Esme felt right again.

Tomas took the ring back and looked at Ivan with anger and revenge while walking out of the room, "Well, that went smooth." Vivian cut in. Gabriel laughed.

**Review!! Thanks, BD17**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Soon the party had ended. But, Gabriel and I still danced not caring if the music stopped or not. Once in a while, I would find Esme and Ivan in deep conversation. It also looked like Esme looked happy to have her life back. With dad back in my life and Esme's I fill like my family is starting to come back together. The only thing that I'm worried about is Tomas coming back and taking the happiness that I have away from me and the family. And I still have to tell Gabriel about Axel and his problem with the Paris pack leader and his daughter.

Vivian put her head on Gabriel's shoulder, "You don't know how happy I am right now." He spun her around.  
"The feeling is mutual, we get to leave this place for good in a few hours and we can start over. Turn over a brand new leaf." Vivian stopped the motion of the dance, "About that, there is something you need to know, before you get excited about starting over and everything." Worried now Gabriel asked, "What's the problem?"

"When I went to find Ivan some clothes I ran into Axel." Vivian said this in whisper. Clenching his teeth Gabriel already ready knew that meant trouble. "And of course, he was drunk. Almost puked on me, Axel also told me something's that you should know. Which this involves other pack princesses and the leader."

"Don't tell me he slept with the pack leader's daughter?" With a sigh, "That's half of the problem. The other problem is Victoria is with child." Looking in Gabriel's eyes Vivian waited for some sort of reaction. "I knew I should have killed that moron when I had the chance." Gabriel said this venom in his tone. Vivian put her hand on Gabriel's chest in comfort.

"I don't know if this is true. He's intoxicated. Axel is in my room right now sleeping it off. We'll talk to him in the morning before we leave for Vermont. Right now, it's just me and you." Vivian then put her head back on Gabriel shoulder feeling a small flutter in her growing torso.

"Gabriel, I think I just felt the pup move." Vivian said this with surprise her right hand on her stomach, "Here, I want you to feel it." She grabbed his hand and faintly Gabriel could feel the motion of their growing pup. "I guess he or she wanted to say hello." Vivian laughed.

The next morning the mover s arrived at the Inn. Ulf, William and Axel helped them put the boxes in the moving van. While typing a box Vivian and Gabriel noticed t Axel. He seemed sober enough to talk about his adventure in Paris.

Gabriel whistled, "Hey, Axe can I talk to for a sec?" Putting the role of type down Axel walked over to him.

"What is it Gabriel? Is there more boxes in the lobby?" With a smile, "You didn't tell us that you arrived home earlier than expected. The plan was for you to come home when the next full moon came. It's not even half full. Is there something you're not telling us?" Gabriel looked at Axel sternly in the eye curious.

Taking the gloves off of his hands Axel replied to the question, "I just wanted to come home early so I could see the wedding." Knowing different Gabriel smirked.

"You're lying. I know why you decided to come back. You've done something, something that you know Vivian and I would not approve of. Come on; don't be afraid to tell me Axel. It's not like you're not going to be sentenced to death."

Axel realized then that Vivian stood beside Gabriel.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Of course Axel did remember coming home. Wanting to crash Vivian's wedding day. Claiming his love for her once more, sneaking in two the lobby and seeing Vivian getting ready he heard her say to her mother, _I'm marrying the love of my life today._

Right then, Axel had realized that Vivian didn't love him anymore. So instead of crashing the wedding he found a bottle of wine and drank until he couldn't feel the heart break no more. Walking to Vivian's bedroom still remembering the first time they'd kissed. And that's where Vivian found him. Remembering everything the moment where he told Vivian the truth about Victoria and her with child.

Eyes on Vivian his eyes closed, "It's true, and Victoria is pregnant. Victor told me to never come near his daughter again once he found out." Mouth dry Axel continued, "I didn't want to leave her. It was just a one night stand. To get the rebellion out of me, that was the plan. Try and get my life back together. I don't even love Victoria it just happened."

Thinking Gabriel found a solution, "Once you walk The Trial of the Wolf Fang. I will contact Victor; find a way for you to pay for your mistake. I think I know what that maybe too."

Curious Vivian asked, what is that? Gabriel looked at his bride.

"He must ask Victoria for her hand in marriage." Outraged, Didn't I just say that I didn't love her? Axel said this with surprise.

"I know, and that is why it's going to be your punishment." Turning to Vivian, "Don't you agree?

She put her hand on her stomach, "I do agree. I wouldn't want my pup growing up without a father."

Looking at Vivian then Axel just stared, "Wait, you're-you're pregnant too?" Right then Vivian nodded, "There is something else too, and my father is alive and well. He showed up last night in the clearing. You're innocent on the charge of Ivan's murder."

**A/N: I know its short but, its late and reading the reviews I figured you would want a new chapter by now. Thanks for your support and review please. BreakingDawn17**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've not updated any of my stories. I've just not had the time to really sit down and write. I've received some reviews and I really do enjoy reading them. Hopefully, I can finish this story and start another one. I was thinking about doing a story with Axel and Vivian. Let them have their fun. **

Chapter 20

"How are we going to talk to Victor?" Gabriel asked worried about the outcome of the pack. I took a deep breath then, putting my hairbrush on the dresser.

"Well, we could send an invite for him to come see our new Inn free of charge. Since the circumstances are critical."

Gabriel thought about the idea.

"I don't think it should be free. I'm not on good terms with Victor." Turning around I asked.

"Can I ask why?" He sighed. "A few years ago when I was in rebellion, I came across the Druid wolf pack. Victoria was only a small pup. Only two years younger than yourself. And, I killed in his territory. Rumors went around saying that it was a shape shifter." I looked at him surprised.

"What?"

Gabriel put his hands in the air.

"I'm not finished. Anyway, Victor ordered a search around his territory. And, luckily I was there on his property. That's when the trouble started. Victor had seen the meat of sheep and cow and he started accusing me of killing humans. That night he ordered me to leave and never come back. I obeyed his orders."

Confused with Victor's amusement or accusing Gabriel of causing harm to a wolf pack I felt heat raise in my face.

"There has to be a way to set things straight with the Druid pack. But, what I don't understand is how Axel came across Victoria in the first place." I said this with annoyance.

Gabriel put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "Maybe with this arrangement Victor will come to his senses." I took a deep breath, "I hope you're right Gabe. I don't want to move after we just got settled."

"I don't either Vive."

It was around three-thirty in the morning when I woke up from a horrible feeling. I quietly walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Looking at myself I noticed I seemed peal and a little sweaty _it must have been a nightmare. _ I could hear my heartbeat in my ears I quickly put my hand on my stomach. _Nothing is going to happen to you, I'm going to protect you from harm I promise. _Soon afterward I heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom door.

"Vivian babe, are you okay?" I heard Gabe ask. "I'm fine you can go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare." Going against my wishes Gabriel opened the door.

"What nightmare?"

I sighed, "I don't really remember. I just woke up scared out of my mind." I put a cold wet cloth on my face. "You should have woken me Vivian." Gabriel said sleep in his tone. I put the wet cloth on my faucet, turned off the light and walked back to the bed. Gabriel just looked at me. "That's it I'm going to deal with Axel. You can't handle the stress with everything that's going on." I looked at him.

"Maybe you're right. But, I still want to meet Victor. I have the right to, with how crazy you say he is I don't want him to think that you're running this Inn and Pack without a mate." Gabe smiled.

"Are you jealous?" He asked me. "Maybe, I just don't want him to think that you're vulnerable." I looked at him.

Right then Gabriel kissed me passionate but urgent.

"What was that for?" I asked. "You look hot when you're jealous." I laughed.

"And, I don't think you notice this Vivian but you have a curtain glow." He added. "Hopefully, Gabe you're talking about the baby pump. I don't really think that I'm glowing. Some days I feel like a whale." I pouted.

Gabriel commented, "I think you look sexy with the way you are."

I blushed. Gabriel put his hand on my hip and looks straight into my eyes. With the look of lust I knew I had to have him right then and there. I wrapped my right leg around his hips and kissed his neck.

"Vivian what are you doing?" Gabriel asked me. "I want you Gabe. And, I want you now." I said this while I explored his muscled chest.

"Remember Persia. You're supposed to be on bed rest." I ignored his comment. "I want you Gabriel so badly. It's your fault for turning me on." I hovered over him.

"Please?" I pouted knowing that he couldn't resist the temptation. I looked at him waiting. Gabriel leaned forward and kissed me on my red lips.

He laid me gently on the mattress trading positions. His left hand crept underneath my shirt undoing the clip of my bra.

"I'm here."

With the release of undoing my bra you could tell that my nipples were hardened by Gabe's touch. I helped him remove my shirt.

"What did you do that for?" Gabe looked down. "I don't want to take it slow." I said.

"To bad, you wanted this and now you're getting it." Gabe smirked and pinned my hands down with his strong grip.

Gabe found a scarf and tied me to the bed post.

"This is something new." I commented. He laughed, "It is, I just thought you would want something exciting. And, I thought you would want a little treat."

But before Gabriel good deliver my surprise there was a knock on our bedroom door. Gabe growled.

We both yelled, "Go away!"

"There is someone downstairs saying that they'd like to speak with you." Ulf whispered.

"It can't be Victor, We've not sent for him." Gabe seemed worried. "Maybe, he just wanted to stop by." I interjected while tying up my robe.

"At five o'clock in the morning?" Gabe asked. I shrugged my shoulders. We walked into the lobby of the Inn and there I had seen a frightened woman shaking scared out of her mind.

"Excuse me Miss? Are you okay?" I asked while touching her left shoulder in comfort.

"Axel. Is Axel here?" The woman asked. Gabriel looked at me and then back at her.

"Who are you?" Gabriel demanded.

The girl pulled down her hood. "My name is Victoria Roux. I received a letter telling me to come here. Axel had sent for me." Victoria pulled out a damp stationary paper from her traveling bag. She handed us the proof that Axel did send for her. As a read the letter I said, "I assume that your father doesn't know you're here in the states?"

Victoria whispered. "No-no he doesn't I'd rather him not know." Gabriel took a deep breath.

"Can I please see Axel?" The young girl asked again. I was surprised that she traveled all this way to just see him. Folding the letter I replied.

"Miss. Roux please sit and wait here. I will find Axel and tell him that you've arrived. Would you like something to drink coffee? Are you hungry my husband can find you something to eat if you like?" Victoria seemed to be hesitating with the offer.

"Breakfast sounds good right now."

I smiled with delight, "I'm sure that our cook has something fresh and ready. Just go ahead and eat while I find Axe." I said reassuring her. She nodded in reply.

Gabriel kissed me lightly before I walked onto the Inn's garden. Leading me to the packs cabins, I thought of the devastation of Victoria being with child without a mate or husband. She only looked to be sixteen. Poor girl, her father must have shunned her from the pack ordering her to never come back. Not will a bastard child, a mutt a child with different cultures mixed in its blood stream.

I finally reached Axe's cabin. I knocked on the door nothing seemed to be stirring in the house.

"Axel, open this door." I demanded. Leaning my ear against the door, I still couldn't hear anything.

"I know you're in there I can hear your breathing. I'm coming in." I turned on the door knob and walked in.

"Axel!" I called out.

"I'm in here." Walking towards Axel's bedroom, I faintly heard the shower head run. I knocked and Axel opened the door.

"Where in the hell have you been?" I asked.

Axel walked towards some boxes. "Nowhere, I've been here the whole time. What's up?" Axel asked while putting a shirt on. I crossed my arms. "There is someone in the lobby wanting to see you Axe. She says that you sent for her. Victoria Roux."

He took a deep breath. "I did send for her." Axel said as in confessing.

With those words I wanted to smack him the head for his stupidity. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"A few days before I came back from France Victoria came to me. Victor stunned her from the pack, she asked me for help and I told her that I would send money for her to come here. And, when you mentioned marriage I was upset but, now I think I want to marry her. For reasons that you think of why we should be married the baby but because I love her."

Standing there in shock breathlessly I commented on the statement. "Axel, Victoria is only sixteen years old! She is scared out of her fucking mind. Her father has thrown her out, what if something happens to Victor? You know he doesn't have any other children. Who will take his place as Alpha?"

Axel held his hand up to stop me. "As a matter of fact he does have more children. He has an older son Max. This son of his can take his place. Anyways, Victoria doesn't want to take over the responsibility of the Druid house. Victoria isn't happy; she wants to be with me."

I was speechless with the words that Axel spoke.

"I've moved on Vivian so please be happy for me." My throat went dry.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Gabriel's trip worked. You've changed." I said this smiling. "Come on, Vicky's waiting for you. I think she needs some support right now."

Once Axel was ready we both walked back to the Inn. He seemed he wanted to be alone in thought so I didn't say anything. We reached the Inn and I walked in first.

"I found him."

Gabriel hugged me when he realized we were back.

"Victoria!" Axel beamed to life. He embraced her in a hug and gave her a passionate kiss. Victoria wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Axel, I thought you sent me to the wrong Inn. I've missed you so much." Axel kissed her again before saying, "I wouldn't do anything like that to you. Welcome home."

That's when Gabe cut in to the joyous reunion. "She can't stay here."

**A/N: Wow, four full pages! Review, Review please! **


End file.
